Hunter
by x3Rinna-chan3x
Summary: They were hunting. He wanted to catch a criminal. She wanted attention. They were both the prey. Misa lost him once. She would not make that mistake again. He had to come to terms with his conscience. Rated M for limes, language and possible lemons.
1. The Hunt Begins

**Hunt**

Hi!

So... I was sitting around in this Christmas Eve, without nothing to do, when I decided to do a fic. it's my Christmas gift for all Misa x L lovers out there. Because for me, there's no cuter couple in all anime/manga world.

And... To complete my Christmas gift to you all, by the end of day 25 I shall have updated Konoha and Wheel of Fate as well.

Well, before I start there's something I would like to say to you all. As you will see in this chapter, L is still very much alive, Light is in jail, and I hope that by the end of the chapter all shall be explained very well. But, if you still have any questions or doubts, PM me or simply ask in your review and I'll be sure to answer you.

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Death Note. (Fine, I admit. I did buy a Death Note notebook last month, but unfortunately it wasn't a Shinigami's Death Note, only a false copy so I do not possess it's powers -^^v )_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 01: Gathering the victim's attention.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

It had been a year she mused as she was in her dressing room with the make-up artist doing his job. It had been one year since she had helped L bring Kira to justice. Technically it had not been her, but Rem. And Rem had acted on her behalf so...

Misa began to mull over the events that had happened in the past. Truthfully it all began when she had taken the Death Note that had belonged to Jelous. Then she used it to find her idol, Kira. Rem whom had been the best friend she ever had, never had approved of Yagami Raito. But Misa had been too blind to see the truth that the Shinigami's words held. She had been taken into custody for being the Second Kira and had given up on her memories and on her Death Note. The only thing that remained was her unhealthy obsession for Yagami Light. Something that, without her memories of the Death Note, she never really understood.

Then she met Him. The most infuriating man she had ever known. That perverted sweet tooth that was the bane of her existence. Ryuuga Ryuuzaki. Misa never really discovered when exactly did she fall in love with Ryuuzaki. Perhaps it was when he shared a piece of his chocolate cake with her. Or maybe when he comforted her when she came crying to him after Light rejected her once more. But Misa was sure that, when they traded that heated kiss in the rain, just before she left with Mogi to investigate Yotsuba Groups, she was already in love with the infuriating detective.

Then Rem had contacted her and Misa regained her memories. The first thing was shock. Then horror. And lastly despair. After she had developed feelings for Ryuuzaki, she prayed every day that she wasn't the Second Kira. She was sure that being the Second Kira was a one way ticket to rejection and jail. So Misa did the only thing she could think of. Make a deal with the detective. She would give him the means to capture Kira and he would leave her alone. Misa asked for Rem's help, and the Shinigami didn't hesitate before agreeing to her plan.

As soon as Misa had returned, she went to talk with Ryuuzaki.

"_Ryuuzaki-kun." Misa called him._

_Ryuuzaki had been typing something in his computer and didn't turn to face her. He only acknowledged her with a grunt. That had made Misa angry, specially after they had even kissed, but she hadn't time to worry about that. Light and the others would be returning soon and she had to get this done with before they arrived._

"_Ryuuzaki-kun, please! We need to discuss this before Light arrives!"_

_The urgency and fear he detected in her voice and the lack of the suffix when speaking of Light made him turn and stare at her._

"_First you will listen to everything I have to say. Then, you may speak."_

_He raised his eyebrows. He was curious. Misa was not speaking in third person. This was serious._

"_I know who Kira is. The Kira who is now conducting the judgments is not the same Kira of before. I know this because I am the Second Kira. And I can help you catch both Kiras. I'll tell you everything you need to know. But... I don't want to go to jail. Please."_

_Ryuuzaki didn't know what to do in this situation. He knew most of the things she had already said. But he didn't know how to capture both Kira. He did not know their killing methods. But, having the Second Kira on his side would prove to be much useful. However, before he could give Misa an answer, Light and the others arrived._

After that, Misa managed to pry the confession out of Higuchi and show it to the others. Her real intention was to show L how useful she could be. And to show him that she managed to do in one night what they had been trying to do for weeks.

The plan to capture Higuchi was made and L managed to get him and Misa away from all the others to discuss the plan with her.

"_Ryuuzaki-kun, there are some things that must not happen at all costs. And if they happen... Then..." Misa didn't want to reclaim her Death Note, for that would mean that her memories of being the second Kira would be permanent and no longer temporary as she wished. But if that was the price to pay for capturing Kira and redeeming herself, she would do it._

"_What are those things?"_

"_Higuchi will be in the possession of a black notebook. If Light touches it, his memories of being Kira will return, albeit not permanently. If that happens, I must touch the notebook."_

"_Mind explaining why?"_

"_It's the notebook. It's what allows us to kill. By writing the name of the victim in the notebook. The notebook Higuchi has was originally my notebook. That's why if Light touches it his memories will return temporarily. I do not know where he hid his notebook, but if he touches that notebook then I must touch it too and claim it."_

"_Well, then Raito-kun must touch that notebook and regain his memories. That way he'll end up leading us to the second notebook. And, only then, we must capture him." Misa was sad. But of course L was right. What was the use of arresting him now if he couldn't even recollect his crimes? Ryuuzaki noticed her sadness and then asked._

"_Why is Misa-san so sad?"_

"_Because I'll have to claim my notebook back. That means my memories will return permanently. Maybe it could be useful. I'll refuse to make the deal again and I'll claim to have forgotten your name. And maybe Raito will use me to get the notebook for him..."_

"_What do you mean by 'claim to have forgotten my name'?"_

"_Misa was the Second Kira after all. And before you arrested me, I did look at your face." she smiled._

Only then Ryuuzaki actually noticed the danger he was in. Misa knew his name. And she knew at that moment that L was scared. If she decided to betray him, he was dead. But Misa wouldn't betray him. Light did manage to touch the notebook and temporarily regain his memories and Misa claimed Jelous's Death Note back. With that, Rem returned to her side. It made her feel less lonely to have Rem supporting her. The Shinigami had taken a liking to the onyx haired detective. He treated her and Misa nicely, she explained later on. Misa had made Rem take two oaths. First to never kill or reveal Ryuuzaki's name. And, if Raito was ever to kill her or Ryuuzaki, she would kill him.

In the end, Raito had decided to trust Misa and that was his downfall. He told her the location of the second notebook. And, instead of delivering it to him, she delivered it to L. Inside the notebook was enough proof and Light was arrested. Misa was pardoned, but to gain full amnesty, she had to agree to certain conditions. Her Death Note was to stay with L and so was Rem, and Misa was forbidden to relinquish it. L said that she had to live with her crimes, but Misa knew that if she relinquished hold on it, Rem was free to take the Death Note and do whatever she wanted with it.

"Amane-san. It's time for the shooting." The voice of the director shook her from her thoughts.

"Hai! Misa will be joining you soon. Misa only wants to drink some water first."

'I really wish I could see him again. Misa really wanted him chasing after her. Lawliet...' Misa grinned as a plan began to shape itself into her mind.

* * *

**London, 3 months later...**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

L entered his apartment and found the Shinigami there watching TV. At first he was startled, but now he was used to her company. Rem had already helped him in some tight spots and her company wasn't unpleasant. He thought it was very amusing how the Shinigami had fallen in love with the TV.

"Anything interesting?" he asked out of habit.

"Misa's new movie will have an special out-of-town preview in London tomorrow. I wish to watch."

L pondered about Amane Misa. Before he met her, he never had taken a physical or emotional interest in a woman. He had hoped to live the rest of his days like that. But then he saw her. First on that magazine. He thought she was beautiful. Then he met her in person. She was simply irresistible. He wouldn't have any problems trying to pursue a relationship with her were it not for a simple and great problem. She was the Second Kira. He never understood why she betrayed her dear Light-kun and decided to take his side and whenever he asked Rem about that, she wouldn't answer. But he was glad she did. Not only that way he could prevent arresting her (something he really didn't want to do), but also he knew that without her and Rem's help he would have been dead.

"I suppose we can do that." He knew Rem had deep feelings for the girl. He also knew that if Rem wished, she could kill him and simply fly off back to Misa. Therefore, sometimes, he did comply to the Shinigami's wishes. He would never admit to himself that he too wanted to see Amane Misa, he thought that what he felt for her was purely physical. But after an year and three months away from her, he still found it hard to erase her from his mind.

"I'm surprised." Rem stated.

"About...?"

"How kind you are to me. You know that I won't kill you and then simply fly off somewhere else, right?"

Rem always had this annoying habit to guess his thoughts and proceed in saying something that would embarrass him.

"How can I know that?" he asked. He truly wished to know the answer to that question.

"Because Misa told me that I couldn't, under any circumstances, kill you."

The power Misa held over that Shinigami was potentially dangerous. He knew Rem would always do what Misa asked of her, even if it killed her. He always wondered why Rem went to such extremes.

"Because I love her." Rem answered his thoughts.

L thought love and idolization were really stupid things. If Misa didn't love and idolize Kira, she would have never suffered what she did. But then again, he probably would have never met her. The thought of never meeting Amane Misa made his chest contract and his heart ache painfully. He frowned at the strong sensations he always felt when there was something related to her.

"For someone who is supposed to be so smart, you surely can be pretty dense." Rem told him. L glared at her. It wasn't the first time she told him these words. And he had yet to discover the meaning of them.

Watari entered carrying a cart filled with sweets. Strangely he was also holding two envelopes. One was small and the other was heavy-looking. Watari nodded to Rem and said:

"I will return shortly with your coffee. -Watari turned to face L- Master L, I have arranged a ticket for tomorrow's out-of-town preview of Misa-san's movie and this is something I believe shall interest you. The Japanese Police has been quite puzzled over it."

L opened the large envelope and a large stack of papers fell. After he read all of them, whilst eating the sweets Watari had brought him he frowned, perplexed.

"What is it this time?" Rem asked taking a look at his while sipping on her large mug of coffee.

"Someone has been stealing important artifacts all over Japan. Then the thief returns them along with a poem. What makes it interesting is there are absolutely no suspects. An it has been bringing down the morale and reputation of the Japanese Police. Even though they are returned, it still does not erase the fact that they are stolen. And that has generated a large rise in crime rates in Japan."

"What do the poems say?"

"They are silly love poems."

Rem stared at him skeptically then began to read:

_**Baby, we may not be the best  
of what we are,  
we may not talk often,  
I just want you to know  
that no matter  
how difficult things can be,  
In the long run  
You will still have me**_

"That was the first one. The stolen object was the only painting that was left of a famous painter that lived during the Meiji Age."

_**I love you so much  
I can't even explain  
You are my love and forever friend,  
There is nothing I could want  
More than you.  
You are so special  
In your own unique way.  
There is nothing I could trade you for,  
because I love you too much,  
To just pass you by  
And say my last goodbyes.  
**_

"This was the second one. The stolen object was a special kimono that was inside a museum."

Rem rose from her position on the couch an picked the pages with the pictures from the stolen objects and the poems. After she saw the five poems and the five stolen objects, she did the last thing L expected. She smiled.

"I think you should take this case. It's obvious this person is doing this to draw somebody's attention. And I believe they will not stop until they reach that objective."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

The next day, L went to the movie theater where Misa's movie was going to be displayed. Rem went with him. L was surprised as to how many important people were there. Even the Queen had come! After the session there would be a small gathering at a very important place. However, you had to be specially invited to go there. And L had the slightest impression he wasn't going to make it there. L picked a seat in the back, where Rem could stand by his side without bothering or touching anyone. L was currently analyzing the queen. Then Rem gasped and L directed his attention to where the Shinigami was looking. Amane Misa was there, in flesh and bones. She was smiling and thanking everyone for coming to the out-of-town preview. L was so hidden in the corner that he was sure she didn't see him. She settled in the front row and the movie began.

L thought it was very ironic how the movie was about Kira, and how Misa was playing the role of Kira's maiden until she was betrayed and she, vengeful, brought him to justice. What made everything even more ironic was that the woman that was playing the part of Kira's mistress and Misa's rival was Kiyomi Takada. He was so engrossed in the movie, that he didn't notice when Rem left his side and shortly after, returned.

After the movie ended, he wondered why did Misa submit herself to such a silly role, but then he realized the obvious. It was no secret that she had been apprehended under the suspicion of being the Second Kira and was then released. It was obviously publicity stunt. L exited the movie theater and was about to leave when Rem asked him:

"Are we not going to the gathering?"

"I don't have an invitation." L said.

Rem handed him a pink slip of paper.

"Someone let if fall and I picked it up."

Rem had a strange pleading look in her eyes that L understood. She wanted to speak to Misa. L sighed. He was too soft with the Shinigami.

They went to the gathering and Misa was surrounded with people at nearly all times, making it impossible for L and Rem get close to her. L walked to the desserts table and began to eat all the sweet foods that were there.

"Only you would eat dessert before dinner."

L turned to see Misa standing next to him.

"Misa-san."

She smiled brightly at him.

"Ryuuzaki-kun, Rem. Misa trusts you two are getting along well?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Misa'd hug you, Rem, but it would look very strange for Misa to hug the air."

"I... understand."

"However... Misa can hug Ryuuzaki-kun without any problems!" And she did as she said. At first L didn't reciprocate, but, after Rem's sad and jealous look, he reciprocated. They parted and Misa smiled happily at him. L was at loss about what to do. He didn't understand why he was so nervous and why there were butterflies in his stomach.

"Misa-san... Why would you do such a movie? About Kira?"

"It will give Misa international projection! Soon, Misa's activities will no longer be restrained to Japan only."

"I see."

"Ah, Misa really wishes to stay more, but her manager is calling her and Misa has to go. Misa is really happy to see Ryuuzaki-kun and Rem again. Misa always expected Ryuuzaki-kun to visit her... But apparently... Ryuuzaki-kun does not wish to see Misa." Memories of their kiss in the rain and of confessing to be the Second Kira to him assaulted her. How he had rejected her and always kept his distance. She had saved his life... But she had also lost him in the process. A somber look filled with sorrow and grief crossed her face. "The great detective L would not want to associate with me. I am the Second Kira after all..."

She left them and joined her manager. L watched her go. He could feel a sharp killing intent from behind him and he saw the anger that flashed through Rem's eyes. Suddenly L feared for his life.

"You hurt Misa. She did all that to preserve your life because you were important to her. A precious friend that acknowledged her when all others didn't. Yet... You reject her and make her suffer. For that alone I would kill you. But Misa told me not to." Rem took some calming breaths and L admired the devotion the Shinigami had towards Misa.

"It must be nice... To have someone love you so unconditionally.

"For someone who is supposed to be so smart, you surely can be pretty dense."

L returned to his condo after that. The next morning though, Watari came to wake him very early.

"L. Crown jewels were stolen. Then they were left inside the Scotland Yard. There was a note for you."

_**Catch me if you can, L.**_

L narrowed his eyes at the slip of paper. This was now a matter of pride. The Hunt had officially. begun.

* * *

_**So...? What do you guys think? The italics were flashbacks, the italics and bold were what was written in the papers left by the thief. I don't know if I let it be too obvious who the thief is, but... Oh well.**_

_**Read and Review please!**_

_**Rinna  
**_


	2. Approaching the Prey

**Hunter**

Hello!

I'm back with the second chapter of Hunter! So, I've finally decided that this shall be a short story, only 5 chapters long. So, now I'm starting already the second chapter. The length of the chapters will change, but I promise you that they will all be with 3k+ words. Ah, and I'm really exited about this story and I already have it all planned out so I'm probably going to be making quick updates. Aren't you all happy?

By the way, has anyone noticed that if you read Yagami backwards it'll spell Imagay = I'm a gay?

I did a test the other day "Which Death Note character are you?". My result was Mello. I'm glad. At least he has a brain.

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Death Note. If I did, L would have never died in the first place._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 02: Approaching the prey.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo**

Misa was bored to an extreme. Her plan was already in motion, but she couldn't do anything if he didn't respond to her taunts. Well, if he isn't responding, then maybe she should take things to the next level. She was very happy that he went to her out-of-town preview. The reason she had demanded from the producers that it were to take place in London was for the slight chance of meeting him. She knew Rem would want to go, and maybe he would go as well. He had looked so out of place, with his white long sleeved shirt and his baggy jeans. He was in the midst of so many important and influential people, but Misa knew that he was the most important person there. She had stolen the crown jewels and left the note specially for him. Maybe it was time to steal something else...

"Misa-Misa! Look, you won an invitation to visit Yuukirou-sama's mansion!" Hitsugaya Shiho, Misa's manager burst inside her dressing-room.

Misa grinned. Yuukirou Kuroshi was the prime-minister of Japan. Maybe she could find something interesting there. That would suit her very well.

"Isn't that great, Shiho-chan? Misa is so glad that Yuukirou-sama wishes to meet Misa-Misa!" Misa smiled at her manager.

"Yes, it is! Ah, Misa-Misa, you have some really odd fans. Today, a young man in a white shirt and some baggy pants showed up requesting to talk to you. I thought it was odd since it was so cold, but he didn't seem cold at all. But he looked so disheveled because of the wind and he had such bags under his eyes that I thought he was a junkie. So I sent him home."

"What? Did he give you his name?" Misa was hoping that it wasn't L. But the probabilities were very low.

"I think it was Ryuuga Ryuu-something. I remember it had a two Ryuu in his name."

"What? Ryuuzaki-kun was here, wanting to see me and you didn't let him in? He's my friend! Listen, Ryuuga Ryuuzaki can see me anytime he wants, wherever he wants! Don't you dare mistreat him or I'll fire you!"

Shiho had been Misa's manager for over an year. Misa was a kind and hardworking actress. She barely complained about anything and was always understanding. It was the first time she had seen Misa so angry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your friend." Shiho bowed her head in shame.

Misa was still angry. She knew she had no right to be angry at Shiho. Ryuuzaki's appearance wasn't one that recommended him and he wasn't even using his real name. Shiho didn't know he was Misa's friend. She only did what she thought was best. Misa sighed and calmed herself.

"Misa apologizes for getting angry. Did Ryuuzaki-kun say anything? Or leave any meassages for Misa?" she asked, hopefully he would have said of left something for her.

"Well, he said it was okay because you would know where to find him. He said that he didn't change his address..." Shiho tried remembering what he had said.

"Great! Thank you so much Shiho-chan! Misa won't be available for the rest of the day! Bye, bye!" Misa kissed Shiho's cheek, grabbed her purse and ran through the door squealing happily. Shiho was shocked by Misa's behavior.

Misa hailed a cab and gave the address of the building that belonged to L. She was going to see L and Rem! While the cab was in traffic, Misa applied more of her favorite lip balm, fixed her hair and make-up and put on earrings. When the driver parked the car, she payed him and the driver grinned:

"He must be a lucky man to have such a pretty lady to fall for him..."

Misa blushed and exited the car. She walked over to the front door and found it locked. She then walked to the phone that was installed next to the door and pressed the code that would make her call Watari. After two rings, she heard Watari's voice.

"Hello Misa-san, do you wish for me to unlock the door?"

"Ah, yes please, Watari-san. Ah... Please don't tell Ryuuzaki-kun that Misa is here."

Misa heard a low chuckle and the door opened. She entered the door and walked to the elevators. Nothing had changed. The lobby was still as cold and empty as it was before. The elevator doors opened and Misa pressed the button that would lead to the floor where L stayed while he was doing work. Misa quietly opened the door and was surpised to see Matuda, Aizawa and Mogi there. L was sitting in the armchair with his back to her. Misa motioned for the three policemen to stay quiet. She wanted to surprise L.

She quietly walked until she was behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. She expected him to be surprised and to instantly deduce it was her. What Misa didn't expect was for him to grab her wrists and pull her over the armchair and to sit in the coffee table before him, with his hand tightly wrapped around her neck.

Misa cried in pain and in surprise and L, noticing it was her, let her go. Misa dried off her tears and pouted.

"Meanie! Ryuuzaki-kun is such a meanie to Misa! She only wanted to surprise him and Ryuuzaki-kun almost killed Misa!"

"Misa-san should know better then to sneak up on me." he simply said, while sipping his coffee as if he hadn't just almost killed her.

Misa glared at him. She was mad and decided to simply give him the cold shoulder.

"Matsu-Matsu, Mogi-san, Aizawa-san, are you all here because of the stolen things?" Misa asked them.

"Ah, yes..." Aizawa said. He was glad that L was helping them, but he was also embarrassed. It meant that the police couldn't even handle a burglar.

"Aizawa-san, please don't be embarrassed. I only take cases that interest me. And this thief challenged me. It is simply a matter of pride." L then picked a strawberry and plopped it into his mouth.

"So... Do you guys have any suspects?" Misa asked.

"Well... We do have few suspects but..." Matsuda began.

"We can't share them with you because you're not part of the investigation, Misa-san." Aizawa interrupted Matsuda before he could say anything important.

Misa huffed and took Rem's hand.

"Misa didn't come here to see any of you four anyways. Misa came here to see Rem, Misa's best friend! Come, Rem! Let's go somewhere nice and away from these four to talk!" Misa left the room with Rem following her.

"That girl is weird." Aizawa said.

"Why do you say that, Aizawa-san?" L asked.

"Her best friend is a Shinigami." Mogi deadpanned.

L picked another strawberry and considered that statement.

"I don't think she's odd because a Shinigami is her best friend. I have been living with Rem for this last year and sometimes I find her company... pleasing." L thoughtfully said.

"Her...? It's a woman? How did you know? Do Shinigami's even have sex?" Matsuda asked.

"Well... Rem told me that she is a female... And that Shinigami don't reproduce because they don't die. It's nearly impossible to kill a Shinigami. Actually... There is only one way."

"How...?" Matsuda was really curious about the Shinigami.

"Well... They kill humans with their Death Notes. And... when they kill a human, the remaining life span of that human goes to them." L dropped a cube of Sugar into his cofee and mixed it.

"So... If they kill someone who still has another 20 years to live... They win more twenty years?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes." L answered then took a sip of his coffee.

"And how does one kill a Shinigami?" Mogi asked.

"Love." And L dropped another cube of sugar into his coffee.

"Love?" Mogi, Matsuda and Aizawa said together.

"For a Shinigami to die, they must kill to interfere with a human's life span. Like this: Misa-san is supposed to die today, shot in the head. But if Rem kills the shooter before he can shoot Misa-san, then she'll have directly intervened with Misa-san's life span and she'll die. And the life span that Rem still had will go to Misa-san. This all is theory though. I don't want to test it." L explained.

"You don't need to test it, Ryuuzaki-kun. It already has been tested. And it works." Misa had returned with Rem.

"Oh? And how would Misa-san know that?" L asked.

"Rem... Could you please tell them about Jelous?" Misa looked to the ground. She never knew Jelous, but the fact that he had loved her and given his life for her touched her heart. Misa deeply respected the Shinigami.

Rem stared at Misa for awhile then nodded.

"Jelous was a Shinigami that liked to watch upon the human world. And he fell in love with a human woman. I... I joined him to watch the human world as well, searching for a human to kill and to add to my life span. I always wondered why Jelous liked that girl so much so I too began to watch her. However, one day, her life span ended. We both knew what it meant. That day, that girl was going to die. We watched her during the day, and when night fell, a man came, with a knife. He threatened the girl and, when he saw he couldn't get what he wanted, he tried to kill her. Jelous wrote the man's name into his Death Note and saved the girl. But he died. Turned into sand. And the only thing that remained was his Death Note. And it's Jelous' Death Note that belongs to Misa." Rem told her tale in a monotone. Rem couldn't feel many emotions like humans and so she always seemed bored. It surprised them that she could keep her voice so even and dull when speaking of the death of a friend.

"So... what about Yagami Raito's Death Note? Do you still have it, L?" Aizawa asked.

"No. A Shinigami came for it. He said he was the rightful owner of that Death Note. And that a Shinigami had stolen it from him and dropped it into the human world. And later on it was picked up by Yagami Raito. I gave him the Death Note, under the condition that he wouldn't let it fall into the human world again. He agreed and left. We now only have one Death Note to worry about." L said. He called for Watari and requested for a chocolate cake.

"Wait, wait, wait! The Shinigami just said that the Death Note belonged to Misa-Misa! That's not true! The Death Note belongs to no one!" Matsuda exclaimed, pointing at Rem.

"That Death Note belongs to Misa. She is it's owner even if she's not in possession of it. It will be hers until she dies, relinquish it or someone kills her with that Death Note." Rem said.

Aizawa reminded himself of the reason they were there.

"Anyways, back to the thief. We must discuss what actions to take."

Misa took that as her cue to leave.

"Well, if you'll all excuse Misa... She has an important place to go, so she must leave now." Misa left the room and Mogi asked Rem one last question.

"Why did you simply give that Shinigami's Death Note to Amane Misa? Why her of all people?"

"Because she was the girl that Jelous gave his life for. I thought he would want her to have his Death Note." Rem simply stated.

L tuned his surroundings out. Amane Misa really was amazing. She even managed to make a Shinigami she had never even spoken to fall in love with her. L also tried to ignore the horrible ache that was in his heart. He didn't know it was Misa, and until he had know it was her, he really was crushing her windpipe with killing intent. And he felt terrible for it. He would have never forgiven himself if he had hurt her. And... he didn't even apologize. She must be angry at him. The tought of having Amane Misa angry at him was sad and despairing. Everything he wanted was to run after her and apologize instantly. But now... Now he had better things to worry about. The robberies had a two week period between them. And it had been two weeks since the theft of the crown jewels. There was another robbery coming and it would probably happen today.

L had already wired all the security cameras in all the museums and places where there would be precious things. He would spend all night watching them if he needed. At nightfall, Mogi, Matsuda and Aizawa left, leaving only Rem and L in the room. L walked to where all the monitors were and settled himself on the chair, waiting for something to happen. Night passed and morning came. L was almost thinking that nothing was stolen when the phone rang. Aizawa's voice came from the other line.

"Important blueprints for a military facility that is being built were stolen from the prime-minister's mansion! They were this morning on top of my desk with a note."

"I'll have Watari go there to get the blueprints and the note." L said.

"Ah... Unfortunately we can't give you the blueprints... They are high rated confidential stuff and... If I let you see them, it would cost more than my job." Aizawa was really ashamed to have to say that to L, whom had helped Japan so much. But the orders came from the prime-minister and he couldn't ignore them.

"What does the note say?" L was curious. Would it be another poem?

"_**Roses are red, Violets are Blue, Stealing Blueprints is fun too! **_I'm beginning to question myself about the sanity of this thief."

"He steals right under my nose and he mocks me about it. I will not allow this to keep on." L narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Misa entered her dressing room for the photo shoot and found Shiho there.

"So...? How was it at the prime-minister's mansion?" she asked expectantly

"It was fun! He was very kind and nice. He says he hopes that I can show the world out there that Hollywood isn't the only place that can make pretty and good actresses." Misa giggled. L must already know about the blueprints. She wondered what he would do next.

Misa was doing a photo shoot for a famous lingerie brand. It was break time and Misa was still wearing the lingerie from the last clothes change. It was an electric blue bra filled with black lace and a bikini style pantie that matched the bra. She was also wearing long fishnet stockings that went mid tight and were held by a thin black lace garter belt. She was also wearing blue open toed high heels. Her hair was loose and slightly disheveled. Misa thought that there was only the crew and her manager present. So she was very surprised when she also saw Rem there.

'If Rem is here, that means...'

"Ah, Misa-san... You look very... _eatable_ in that outfit." The way he had said those words and the look in his eyes made Misa blush and feel a tingly sensation in her belly.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-kun... What are you doing here?" She asked. Misa wondered why suddenly breathing became difficult.

Rem decided to look around and leave the two alone.

"Well... I realized that I never apologized for treating you so... roughly..." L right feet began scratching his left one, like he always did when he was nervous.

"It's okay... You have reasons to be like that..." Misa turned to the lunch table and seemed to be very interested in what foods were there.

"So... Ryuuzaki-kun... Is the apology the only reason you came to see Misa?" she asked.

"Ah... Well... Actually I heard you were in the prime-minister's small gathering last night. Something was stolen and I wanted to ask you some questions..."

"Ah... Well... Misa is in the middle of a photo shoot... Maybe if Ryuuzaki-kun waited, then you'll have Misa's undivided attention. I promise you won't have to wait much." Misa said and returned to where the photographer was. L stayed and watched. He watched how she had to change outfits, hairstyle make-up, stay several minutes in the same position, frozen. L never really noticed how hard a model's job could be. He also noticed other things, like how Misa's smiles were very pretty, but they didn't compare to the ones she showed him sometimes. But the thing that caught his attention the most was the lingerie. All kinds of lingerie. All colors. And, in the end, she was wearing nothing but a plain white silk pantie. Her arms crossed in front of her breasts, hiding them, but not completely, leaving the imagination to fill in the blanks. It was then that he realized how odd must he look close to that beauty. Hee was skinny, scrawny, disheveled and was the perfect image of messy.

Rem was also watching the photo shoot with mild irritation in her eyes. She never complained about Misa's work. She understood that Misa enjoyed it and that her work made her loved by many. But this? Posing in such little clothing, allowing her body to be shown in ways it shouldn't. Rem glared at L and wondered why he allowed it. Did he not feel a shred of jealousy?

"Why?" Rem asked.

"Why what?" L didn't understand the Shinigami.

"Why do you allow Misa to show her body like that? Do you have any idea how disgusting some human males can be? Imagine what they will do in possession of Misa's pictures? What vile acts will they picture and do?"

L hadn't thought about that. Suddenly a wave of rage flowed through him. How could Misa allow this? He didn't want anyone seeing Misa like that. He would never allow anyone to even look at his Misa's pictures! L was so deep into his fury that he never realized the slip in his thoughts. He promptly marched over to her manager and asked.

"How much for the pictures?"

"Excuse me?" the manager didn't understand him.

"How much for exclusivity over all the pictures?" L explained, growling.

"Ah... Actually we're doing this for ads of a lingerie brand..." The manager began to get scared.

"And how much are they paying you for the pictures?"

"2,500,000 yen." (that would be about U$30,000) she answered. It was one of Misa's most expensive jobs.

"I'll double that value and you give me exclusive rights over those pictures. And if any of them ever leaks... I'll sue you and ruin your life." L said. He was already picking up his cellphone to call Watari to make the deposit.

"It's impossible! What am I supposed to say to the brand that hired us?" Shiho was shocked. This guy must really love Misa.

"That someone made a higher offer. What is the account number and in what bank?" he asked. He already had Watari in the other line.

Shiho told him the necessary information and L repeated it to Watari. Five minutes later, Shiho received a call from her bank informing her that 5,000,000 yen had been deposited into Misa's account. How could he dispose of so much money in such short notice? Shiho thought.

Misa's shooting ended and she was in the dressing room, changing. Shiho entered and gave her the news.

"Really? He actually did that? That is so sweet! Misa was wondering if he would get jealous... I'm going to go see him now! Please, no more interruptions today!"

Misa skipped outside the dressing room and went over to where L and Rem were standing.

"Let's go to Misa's place. She baked a chocolate cake, this morning!" Misa knew L would never refuse sweets. He nodded and they exited the studio. A black Bentley stopped in front of them and L and Misa boarded.

"To Misa-san's apartment." L commanded to the driver. They set off and L began asking Misa the questions he wanted to ask.

"So... Misa-san was in the prime-minister's mansion."

"Yes! He was having a small gathering and invited Misa-Misa! Personally, Misa thinks it was because this way the party could be more interesting to all the boring men that were there."

"Really? So the guests were all businessmen and politicians?"

"Yes, some of them had their wives with them. But the single ones were all checking Misa-Misa out. There were some who asked Misa on a date. But there was one unpleasant man that groped Misa-Misa's ass. She really didn't like it."

"Hmm..."

They arrived at Misa's apartment and got out of the car. Misa led them to her apartment and when they entered, she said.

"Please have a seat. I'll bring the cake and tea. Rem, you want coffee?" Misa asked, slipping on a frilly pink apron.

"Yes, thank you, Misa."

"Ah, if you wish, there's a new TV in the next room you can watch whatever you want there. There are also some movies..." Rem understood Misa's intention. She obviously wanted some alone time with the detective and with Rem's presence, she wouldn't get that. Rem nodded and went into the next room, simply crossing the wall.

L sat in the couch and analyzed Misa's apartment. It was different from his HQ. While his HQ was larger and much more well-furnished, Misa's home gave a "homey" feeling. It was warm, just like Misa. Filled with the things she liked. Then he noticed something strange in the coffee table. It was a drawing. A sketch to be more precise. A sketch of him and Misa. He remembered that sketch.

.

.

.

_**Misa was going on a date with Light, and L was there too, for he and Light were shackled together. Misa had been pouting and complaining all the time about "Stupid Ryuuzaki that didn't have a life.". However Misa saw a photo booth and decided to take pictures.**_

"_**Come on, Light-kun, Ryuuzaki. Let's take pictures!" she grinned pointing to the photo booth.**_

_**Light grumbled but L took several steps back, pulling Light with him.**_

"_**I don't take pictures." he vehemently said. He looked scared.**_

"_**Ne, Ryuuzaki-kun. That story about pictures taking your soul away is just a myth." She laughed.**_

"_**It's not because of that. I know that, Amane-san."**_

_**Light narrowed his eyes.**_

"_**It's because of the Second Kira. He can see the name of the person just by looking at a face or a photo." Light instantly deduced.**_

"_**Yaa... Light-kun is so smart." L said.  
**_

_**Misa was sad. Taking funny pictures in a photo booth was one of her favorite things. And... Even though Ryuuzaki was annoying, she wanted to have a memory of him when he left. She saw a sketch artist nearby and grabbed L's hand dragging him to the sketch artist.**_

"_**If Ryuuzaki-kun can't have a photo, then he can have a sketch!" Misa said, proud of her solution to the problem.**_

_**L deemed it was okay. He assumed Misa would want him and Light with her, but he was surprised when asked Light to step aside, because that sketch was for her and Ryuuzaki-kun.**_

.

.

.

Ryuuzaki examined the sketch. It was framed and he saw that under the drawing, was one word written in Amane Misa's handwriting. _Friends._ Somehow seeing that and realizing how much she truly cared about him, made L feel happy and warm inside. Perhaps that was the reason as to why she betrayed Kira. Maybe it was because she liked him better. He wasn't blind. He saw that as the days passed, Misa began to stop spending so much time with Light and began spending much more time with him. A small, albeit ridiculous idea began to grow in his mind.

'Maybe she loves me...?'

Misa returned with two cups of tea and a chocolate cake. She set them in the coffee table and sat beside L. She giggled as L instantly cut a slice of cake for himself and began to eat. Few minutes passed and L was on his third slice, while Misa still hadn't eaten anything.

"Misa-san, this cake is good! Aren't you going to eat?" he asked her with his mouth full.

"No... Misa will get fat! Misa can't get fat!" Misa sadly said.

"Bullshit!" L took a piece of his slice of cake and thrust it into Misa's mouth. He smeared the corner of her lips with chocolate in the process. After Misa swallowed the piece of cake she pouted.

"That's not fair, Ryuuzaki-kun!" she whined.

"Ah... Misa-san... You have some chocolate on your face..." L got closer to Misa, a predatory gleam in his eyes. She slowly inched backwards and he followed, until she reached the armrest of the couch. L placed his hand on the armrest of the couch, supporting his weight and trapping Misa, while he inched closer and closer until their faces were so close that their breaths mingled.

L licked the chocolate and Misa closed her eyes and let out a breathy whimper. L wasn't interested in the cake anymore. He was staring very intently at Misa's lips, remembering how soft and sweet they were, from the last time they kissed. L couldn't resist and he kissed her. He expected Misa to do many things, yell, call him a pervert, slap him, freeze... He did not expect her to wrap her arms around his neck, tangle her fingers in his hair and hungrily answer the kiss.

He licked her bottom lips and she opened her mouth, granting entrance to his tongue, that explored her hot cavern, tangling with her own tongue, in a battle for dominance. Misa's hand traveled downwards, to the hem of his shirt and slipped inside of it, caressing his lean muscles. His left hand left the couch's armrest and began trailing down her neck until it rested on her breast. L's mouth left hers and slowly began placing butterfly kisses on her cheek, then down her jaw, passing to her neck and he began to suck on the spot where her jugular was located.

Misa moaned, her head already dazy with all the lust she was feeling. L still had some rational thoughts, but they all flew out the window when she let out in a raspy whisper:

"Lawliet..."

It was his name she called, not Light's and not a fake name. That aroused L, to know that that beautiful woman that was under him was calling for him, L Lawliet, and no one else.

Misa was pulling his shirt up wanting very much to take it off, and L abandoned his spot on her neck and pulled back a little, to allow her to do so. He took that moment to watch Misa, as her hair was messy, her cheeks were pink, her normal honey eyes were brown with the lust in them, her lids dropping and the lovely hickey he had just given her contrasting with her light colored skin.

L was about to return to his previous ministrations, when his cellphone rang. He sprung to answer it quickly. He had sent Watari to do an investigation and was waiting for the results. While he was listening to Watari's voice, his rationality returned to him and he noticed exactly what he was doing. He was making out with the Second Kira! A woman who knew his real name and had a Shinigami that would do anything she commanded. L thanked the heavens for sending this great interruption.

The call ended and L quickly retrieved his shirt and put it on.

"I have to go." He said and nearly ran out of the apartment. Had he taken a while longer, he would have seen the tears that had begun to stream from Misa's eyes.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and L was on the edge of a breakdown. He hadn't seen or heard from Misa since when he fled from her apartment. Her manager did send the pictures of the lingerie photo shoot for him, but he didn't even open the envelope. He simply locked it before he could fall in temptation. He hadn't made any progress at all in the case and now there was going to be another robbery.

The computer screen flicked and showed a large W.

"L. Amane-san has just called and requested Shinigami Rem's company for the next three days."

L felt relieved that he didn't need to see her, but he also felt sad at how cold she was. But then again... He supposed he was the one at fault for leaving her like that. Truthfully, L was scared. He had never been so physically close and intimate to anyone before. Before Misa, he never even interacted with women. Sure, he'd worked with some, but it had always been business only. But Misa made him think and feel things that scared him because he never felt or thought of them before.

"So...? Can I go?" Rem asked him out of pure politeness. She would go to Misa, with L's permission or not. Misa was the owner of the Death Note, not L. Misa was the one Rem loved, not L.

"It doesn't matter what I say. You will go anyway." L still stared at the computer screen. The W was still there. Watari still wanted to speak with him, but without the Shinigami around. After Rem had left, L told Watari to continue.

"Master L. I know this may seem out of place. But I do not think you should be afraid of pursuing a relationship with Amane-san."

L chocked on his chocolate chip cookie.

"I have nothing to do with Misa-san?" L denied. Usually he was a great liar, but this time, instead of firmly stating his denial, he shakily asked it.

"Well, one would think otherwise. You spend and awful amount of money by buying pictures you don't want others to see, you also treat her Shinigami rather kindly and, you have never missed one of Amane-san's movies. And the other day, when you were exiting her apartment, you were all messy, aroused and your shirt was on backwards. Not only that, but you smelt like her perfume and your lips were slightly swollen."

L gulped. He could never fool Watari.

"Please... Give me some advice." L conceded defeat. Yes, he liked Amane Misa and was deeply attracted to her. Maybe Watari, in the wisdom that comes with age could tell him what to do.

* * *

It was dark out. Misa was glad. Darkness only made her job easier. She knew L would never think about guarding an old shrine. An old shrine that had a valuable trinket that on the black market was nearly priceless. The first time she did this, she was scared. But now... It was thrilling. Misa found out that she was good at this. She had always been tiny and flexible, making it very easy to slip by unnoticed. She also knew that her plan always worked. You see, being the silly dimwit Misa-Misa had advantages. People always underestimated her. It was so easy to pry out confidential information from people. They just told her because they thought that on the next minute, she would simply forget.

She climbed the large steps of the shrine and entered the grounds. The old scroll of heaven, her target, was displayed during the day inside the shrine, but at night was kept in a storage room, hidden in the small forest behind the shrine. The old man that was in charge of the shrine told her that two days ago, when she was here during a photo shoot. He even showed her the way, such a fool he was. Misa walked there, avoiding the traps that were set up and quickly broke in the storage room with a hairpin. She took the scroll and someone behind her clapped their hands.

"Good Job, Amane Misa. You are a great thief."

Misa turned to see a young man about her age with blonde hair and piercing hateful eyes. He wore leather and was eating a bar of chocolate.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"My name is Mello. And I just want to talk..."

"You could have called and marked an interview." Misa was unfazed by him. She slipped the scroll inside her bag and crossed her arms.

"Ah... Well, I'm not from the press, muffin. Actually, I wanted to talk about a little black notebook that you possess." He sat down on a nearby box and crossed his legs. Misa just leaned on a Buddha statue.

"Misa is amazed that you know about the Death Note, but then again... You seem like the genius type. Please call out your friend that is lurking in the shadows with a gun and allow him to join us." Misa smiled sweetly. Mello narrowed his eyes. Matt was good at remaining hidden. How did she notice him?

"Ah, well... You heard the lady, Matt. Join us. Now... Amane-san, start talking." A young man with red hair and orange goggles joined them. He still had his gun ready, but he took out a DS from his pocket and began to play with it.

"The Death Note is no longer in Misa's possession and Misa does not know where it is." Misa said like a broken record. It wasn't the first time she was asked that.

"Ah... It's with L, then?" Mello asked. They had finally arrived at where he wanted to.

"Yes. You know about L?" Misa narrowed his eyes. Who was this guy? She knew he hadn't given her his real name, and he even knew about L.

"Not nearly enough. That's why I want you to fill in the blanks, sugar." Mello grinned. He knew she had seen L's face and probably even knew his name. If only he could...

"Misa is not telling you anything. Misa is never going to give away information about L. Specially not to his enemies." Misa glared at him.

"Ah... I'm not L's enemy! I was supposed to be his successor, if that fucking Albino didn't exist! That's why I'm going to show the whole world, specially L and that heartless sheep that I, Mello am the one worthy to carry on L's name!" Mello began to get motivated and he was going to continue his monologue if his red-haired friend hadn't intervened.

"Mello. Focus."

"Ah... I'm so sorry. I know L is justice and I don't want to do any harm to him. Well, maybe I do want to harm the idiotic albino, but L is my goal! I need to surpass him, and you, Amane-san... You will give me the information I need." He had finished his chocolate bar and took another one from his pocket.

"Misa is not telling you anything. Misa is leaving." Misa left her spot and began to walk to the door, but Matt pointed the gun to her head and Mello snickered.

"You're not going anywhere, Amane-san. You're trapped."

"Ah... You underestimated Misa... That was your fatal mistake, Mello-san. Misa knows you two have been tailing Misa this past week. And Misa knew you would strike when Misa was alone. That's why Misa is not alone. Misa took precautions before coming. To be more precise Misa brought a friend." Misa laughed at them. It was so easy...

Both Mello and Matt turned to the door, expecting to see someone there, but a few minutes passed and nobody that they could see appeared.

"I'm afraid your friend stood you up, Amane-san." Mello grinned.

"No. She was here the entire time. She was just waiting for Misa's signal. Rem, Misa is tired of playing with these dimwits. Let's go home. And there's no need to kill them. Misa doesn't kill anymore. And you shall not kill in Misa's name as well." Misa said.

Rem had been present the entire ordeal. Misa had asked for Rem's presence to pinpoint her stalkers and to prepare this little party. Rem had stayed quietly in her corner, just waiting for the correct time. She flung Matt aside like he was a rag doll and he flew away, his gun and his DS laying forgotten on the ground.

Mello was scared for the first time in his life. Matt had just been sent flying by an invisible force. He had heard the rumors about Shinigami, but he had been too skeptic and didn't pay them heed. Now he saw his mistake. He was about to pull out his gun when he felt constricted, like if someone was tightly hugging him. And that was exactly what Rem was doing, holding him in place.

Misa took out his cellphone and took a picture of Mello's face.

"Bye, bye, Mello-kun! Misa hopes that when we meet again, you'll be better prepared!" Well, now she knew she was in danger, but she had some time to prepare herself better.

Three hours later, Misa was sitting in her couch, examining the old scroll.

"What I don't understand is why wouldn't you let me get rid of them from the beginning. Now they know you stole the scroll and..."

"Rem. I know what I'm doing. I needed to know their objectives. Now that I know it, I can be prepared." Misa rolled up the scroll and looked at Rem.

"I... understand..." Rem sighed. She knew Misa was strong and smart.

Misa took a pink paper in the shape of a heart and gave it to Rem, along with the scroll.

"Can you do it, Rem?"

"Yes." Rem took the paper and the scroll.

"Thank you for helping Misa." Misa smiled at Rem.

"Yes... But Misa, I have already seen many women do many crazy things for men in TV. But I think you outdid all of them."

"Of course Misa had to do this! This was the only way L would ever see and chase after Misa! Besides, it is very fun!" Misa giggled.

Two hours after that exchange, L was heading for the kitchen, intent on eating breakfast. But when he got there, he saw an old scroll with a pink heart made of paper on top of it. L took the paper and read what it said.

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**Chocolates are so overrated, so I thought you'd like to have my latest adition. I stole it from a Shinto shrine last night.**_

**_I've never imagined that there can be this day._**  
**_A day that love will find its way._**  
**_Out of my heart and into your soul._**  
**_These feelings I have are beyond my control._**

**_All my life I have waited patiently._**  
**_For a someone like you, so kind, so lovely._**  
**_Words can't express the way I feel._**  
**_These feelings towards you are all for real._**

**_You are the reason why I go on._**  
**_Eternity can't separate this special bond._**  
**_This heart of mine is reserved for you._**  
**_Forever it is yours, this love is true._**

**_I'll be your first and you'll be my last._**  
**_My world, my everything, till my time has past._**  
**_I will always love you until the end of time._**

_**Will you be my Valentine?**_

L narrowed his eyes. Whoever this thief was, he managed to get inside his HQ. It was time to get some advice. He grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Watari's phone.

"Yes, Master L?"

"I want you to arrange a small trip for me to go to London. I need to speak with Near."

* * *

_**Finished!**_

_**Next chapter we will have more fluff, more drama and a lemon! Please look forward to it!**_

_**Ah, before you go, please review! Some feedback is always nice. You can flame if you like. I'll read it and I'll dare you to do better.**_

_**Rinna.  
**_


	3. A Storm is Coming

**Hunter**

Hello! Welcome to the third chapter of Hunter!

And to MisaL4eva, in answer to your review, I say that I still don't know if I'll do a sequel. If you guys want me to do a sequel, please send me a review or a PM with your answer. If I do a sequel I'll have to change some things on the next two chapters, so please let me know ASAP. And yes, I will write more MisaL. The next MisaL I'm going to do has this title: **A very Death Note Christmas**. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 03: A storm is coming.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

L was pissed. Very pissed. Not only had that thief stolen another item, he had also broken inside his HQ! And now, Watari said that the next flight available to London was tomorrow afternoon. What was he supposed to do? The only things he could deduce from the thief were that it was a woman and a woman that had an obsession with him or that knew him. L thought about every woman he had already met. The only one who got close to fitting the description and the psychological profile was Amane Misa. L snorted. Misa didn't have the brains to do this. It would require planning and expertise.

He sighed and Watari's W appeared on his computer screen.

"What is it?" L asked.

"I was wondering if you would like me to buy some chocolates for you to give to Amane-san."

"Why would I give chocolates to Misa-san?" Maybe if he gave her chocolates she would forgive him for his behavior on the last time they met? But Misa was always dieting, which meant that she wouldn't want chocolates. "I think flowers would be better. Misa-san is always on a diet, so I'd doubt she'd eat it."

"Well, flowers are good as well, but I believe that the custom is for chocolates to be given to your significant one on Valentine's Day."

"It's Valentine's Day?" L didn't care much for Holidays. He never payed them any importance because he always worked and he didn't have a need or a reason to celebrate. He liked the Christmas and the Easter Holidays because there were more sweets circulating in the market, but other then that, he didn't care about the others.

"Yes, Master L. It is Valentine's Day. That's why you should visit Amane-san. Rather yet, just stay there, she has just arrived. I'll open the door for her."

Watari's screen flicked out, leaving L staring at pictures from the Shrine. Rem scared him by simply coming through the wall in front of him and passing through his computer that instantly shut down.

"Rem! I told you you shouldn't pass through computers! I just lost everything I was working on!" Every time Rem passed through an electrical device, it would shut down. L didn't know why and neither did Rem.

"I apologize. I forgot about that. Misa is coming."

L sighed. When it come to Misa, Rem, a Shinigami that he considered wise, became rather stupid and dense. If love does that to a person L wished to never fall in love. He calculated that his deduction abilities would be reduced by 50% near his loved person and that was something L could not live with.

Misa burst inside the living room, carrying two packages.

"Happy Valentine's Day, L and Rem!" She exclaimed happily. L turned his chair to face her. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and skinny jeans with ballet shoes. Misa's hair was down and she was wearing light make-up. L thought she looked better that way. Refreshed.

"Happy Valentine's Day Misa." Rem said and L nodded.

"Thank you! Here, Rem, it's your favorite! Chocolate with coffee! Misa bought an extra large box for you!"

Rem thanked Misa and even smiled. She took the box and crossed into her room to eat the chocolates alone. She knew that L would want some and she wasn't going to share the chocolates Misa gave her with anyone.

"Why did she leave?" L pouted. He wanted some chocolates too.

"I don't think she wants to share. Here, these are yours. I... I made them myself." Misa blushed a lot before giving the chocolates to him.

"Thank you! Misa-san you are so kind! I apologize for not having the time to buy you chocolates. I feel very guilty." L apologized with his head down.

"Why would you want to give me chocolate?" Misa asked, curious.

L began to undo the wrappings and said:

"I thought that on Valentine's Day people are supposed to give chocolates to others."

"In the rest of the world, yes. But in Japan, only girls give chocolates. To very good girlfriends and... to some special boys." She blushed. Misa couldn't bring herself to tell L that by giving him chocolate meant that she liked him.

At that time, Matsuda entered the room.

"Ah, L... I came here to pick up the scroll and the not... Did you just get chocolates? From Misa-Misa?"

"Ah... Yes?"

"Ooh! L you are so lucky! Misa-Misa likes you! You see, all that story about friendship chocolate is a lie! Girls only give chocolates to guys they like! For real! They are just too embarrassed to admit it and so they call it friendship chocolate. You are a lucky man! There are thousands of men out there that would kill for Misa-Misa to give them chocolate on Valentine's Day!" Matsuda exclaimed happily unaware of the shocked L and the angry Misa that were staring at him.

"Matsuda. Just take what you need and leave." L could feel Misa's killing intent radiating off of her. He feared for Matsuda's life. He thanked the gods Rem wasn't here, or Misa would have told Rem to kill Matsuda just to shut him up.

"Ahh... I see... The two lovebirds want to be left alone... Two youngsters alone in this building on Valentine's Day... Ne, Misa-Misa, I think it's L's first time so be gentle with him!" Matsuda took the scroll and left. L didn't understand that last insinuation of Matsuda.

"I didn't understand. Why would Misa-san have to be gentle? And what does he mean by first time?" L asked Misa. Maybe she would explain it to him.

"He meant sex. He assumed that you were a virgin and asked me to be gentle with you in order to avoid trauma." Misa sat on top of the table facing L. He had unwrapped the chocolates and had just took a bite out of one.

"I see... This is really good, Misa-san!"

"Thank you, L. I put extra sugar, I thought you would appreciate that."

"Misa-san is calling me L and speaking normally. What's wrong?"

Misa sighed.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of Misa-Misa, Japanese idol. Do you have any idea how tiring it is to keep that up all the time? And besides, Ryuuzaki isn't your name. L is." Misa hopped off of the desk and pulled a chair to sit next to L.

"Misa-san. You look sad and tired. What really happened?" L analyzed her while eating her chocolates. She had bags under her eyes, she looked pale and ragged, like someone who is walking to the gallows.

"It still hasn't happened but it will. It's just a matter of time. Hey, L... Can I ask you something?" Misa looked at him, straight into his eyes.

"Yes...?" L would do what she wanted. He always would. Specially if it made her happy.

"Lie to me." she sighed.

"What do you want me to lie to you about?" If it's just a simple lie, L would do it.

"I... Want you to pretend that you love me. That we are together and happy. Just... just for today. I just want to feel what it's like before I..."

L's cellphone rang and he picked it up. Something was wrong with Misa. The way she asked him... It was like a dying man's wish.

**Is this Master L?**

"Yes. Who's speaking?"

**It's in regards to the prisoner Yagami Raito. He has received a visitor. He says his name is Mello. Should we allow him to speak with the prisoner?**

"Mello? Yes of course. Mello can speak with Raito-kun."

Next to him Misa's eyes widened and her breath hitched.

**He wants to talk without any guards present.**

"I trust Mello, we can allow that. But please make the necessary precautions. Thank you."

L ended the call and stared at Misa. She was panicking. What was wrong with her? Well, there was only one way to find out, L thought. He would concede Misa's wish, and, at the end of the day, he would demand her to explain everything. Misa's situation became the only thing present in L's mind. He put the thief, Near and Mello aside and focused on the woman before him.

"Misa, dearest. What's wrong?" he asked. If she wanted him to love her, he could do that.

Misa sadly stared at him. She dried out her tears and smiled at him.

"Thank you, L." She hugged him tightly and L hugged her back. He could end up enjoying this day very much.

"So, what do you want to do?" L asked.

"Let's go out on a date!" L gulped. The last time he went on a date, he didn't have much fun. But he was only chaperoning so he assumed that this time, he would enjoy himself.

Misa took L to an arcade and L was surprised to see all the different games and colors. He had never been to an arcade before.

"So... What do you want to play first?" Misa excitedly asked him.

"Ahn... I don't know. I never played games like these. Maybe something that I'll be good at?"

"Well, what are you good at?" Misa asked.

"Logic." L simply answered.

"Hmm... Ne, L, you do know a lot of things, right?"

"Yes..."

"Good! You see, there's going to be a quiz competition. The winner can have anything they want from the prize store. There's a stuffed Panda that I've been dying to get for ages! You can enter the competition, win it and get me the cute Panda!" Misa grinned.

L assumed that it would be rather easy. There was nothing that could challenge him much nowadays. They entered the quiz competition. There were eight participants. It was like a regular tournament. Two would compete, the winner goes to the next round, the loser would be disqualified. L was contestant number eight.

Misa wondered why there were so few contestants. The first round begun. Misa watched the questions. They seemed pretty random. Some were very easy, while other were very hard. Finally it was L's turn. Misa cheered him on.

"Good Luck! Do your best!"

Suddenly whispers began to fly from the crowd. Two girls nearby were talking and Misa heard what they said:

"Hey is that Misa-Misa?"

"No way. She's with the creepy guy over there. Misa-Misa would never date a weirdo."

Misa boiled with rage. L was not a weirdo nor was he creepy. He was the best person she'd ever met. Misa would die for him.

"Alright folks, this is the last of the first round. Contestants, are you ready?" The dark haired hostess asked them.

L and number 7 nodded.

"First question: How many sides has a pentagon?"

"5." L was the first to answer.

"Good, second question: Which country has the most endangered species?"

"Indonesia." L was the first to answer again.

"Well, looks like contestant 8 has already won this round!"

Misa cheered for him. L exited the stage and sat down on a nearby bench. Misa joined him. She hugged him and then kissed him. L eagerly responded the kiss. They were so busy kissing, that they didn't notice the first match of the second round begin. Misa parted to breathe and L was still shocked. If having to spend a day being Amane Misa's boyfriend meant free hugs, kisses and smiles, he wished this day would never end.

But then he had to go back to the stage and face contestant number 5.

"This time the randomly selected theme is... Chemistry!" the hostess said. L smirked. Chemistry was one of his favorite subjects.

"First Question: H2O is liquid. H2S is...?"

"Gas." L answered quickly.

"Alright! Second Question: Which element can easily form chains?"

"Carbon." L answered.

"Well, well, contestant 8 wins again! But will he do as well in the finals? There will be 5 random questions chosen from our database. Contestant number 4, please step into the stage."

Contestant number four stepped into the stage and he and L faced each other. He was tall, with dark black hair and glasses. He reminded L of Light.

"First question! What marked end of ancient age and beginning of modern age?"

"The destruction of the Roman Empire." Contestant number 4 answered first.

"Good Job! Second Question! What is the magnification of an electronmicroscope?"

"1, 00,000" L answered first.

Misa bit her lips. This guy that was facing L was no normal person. He looked a lot like Light. Not physically, but hey both gave out the same feeling. Something wild repressed, just waiting to break free.

"Nice! Third Question: What is accelerated by a linear accelerator?"

"Atoms." Contestant number 4 answered. Misa was worried. Just one more question he answered correctly and L would lose. Misa looked at L and saw him looking at her.

"You can do it." she mouthed to him. L smirked. I felt good having a pretty girl rooting for you.

"Fourth Question: Which European prince was known as 'The Navigator'?"

"Prince Henry of Portugal." L answered first.

"Correct! What an exciting score! Whoever get this last question right, wins! What is the role Amane Misa plays in her latest movie?"

A moment of silence was heard before several girls and boys started yelling the answer, creating one huge mess.

"Kira's maiden." L answered.

"And the winner is contestant number 8!" the hostess said. The crown cheered for him. If he watched Amane Misa's movie, it meant he was acceptable. L quickly exited the spotlight and joined Misa who was standing to the side.

"I never thought that watching Misa's movie could have such nice consequences."

Misa laughed at him and guided him to the prize shop. She pointed to a huge panda that bore a striking similarity to L. The lady gave the panda to Misa, whom squealed happily and hugged the panda.

"Well, aren't you a nice boyfriend. Winning the quiz to get your girlfriend a gift." the lady smiled at them.

"Yes, I love him!" Misa grinned and kissed L's cheek. He coughed to hide his blush.

The lady cooed at them. L took Misa's hand and guided them out of the arcade. They walked until they found a coffee shop, in which L immediately entered and sat on a table.

"I need sugar." he stated.

"You sound like a addict." Misa laughed at him. She put the panda in one of the unoccupied chairs.

L stared at the panda.

"What will you name him?" he looked at the menu and began picking what to eat.

"Ryuuzaki-nyan."

"What?" L nearly choked. Why would she want to give his name to a panda?

"It's in your honor. Be grateful! I want green tea." Misa signaled for the waitress to come.

"I'd like some green tea, coffee, chocolate mousse, a slice of the lemon pie, a slice of the chocolate cake and two chocolate bombs." L ordered. The waitress nodded and left.

"That's a lot for two people." Contestant number four had sat on the last empty chair of their table.

"Actually it's all for me. Except for the green tea. That's for Misa." L answered.

"Ah... My name is Mikami Teru. Yours?"

"Ryuuga Hideki."

Mikami Teru let out a small smile. Misa narrowed her eyes. She had seen that smile before. In Raito's face. She didn't like him. She wanted to get away from him.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." Misa rose and walked a few steps before she fell to the ground with a small yelp.

"Misa!" L jumped from his chair and kneed beside her.

"My ankle! I sprained my ankle!" She was crying and whimpering in pain. Mikami still hadn't left his chair.

"I'll take you home." L picked up the Panda and gave it to Misa, then he took her in her arms bridal style and walked out the store. He walked to the next block and then put Misa down. She stood perfectly.

"I'm a great actress." she complimented herself.

"Yes... You were fabulous. Let's go home." he complimented her. They entered a cab and L gave an address Misa didn't know. They stopped in front of a small house in the outskirts of Tokyo. It had a white fence and baby blue walls. The garden was well-kept.

"This is a very pretty house." Misa said, awed by the simpleness and cuteness of the house.

"This is my special place. Not even Watari and Rem know about it. It's a place where I can forget all responsibilities and troubles and just be a human named L Lawliet." L said, blushing. This was one of his deepest secrets. Nobody knew of this place. But he wanted to share it with Misa. He was ready to share this with her. He decided to throw all caution to the wind and simply feel what it is to be loved by a woman.

Misa was touched. She felt bad about stealing all those things just to make him see her. But it also strengthened her resolve. She would respond to his trust. She would guard him and his secrets with her life. Misa hugged him and said:

"If... If I also had deep secrets like yours, I would share them with you. I trust you, L." A small sad smile graced Misa's lips. She felt like she had nothing special to offer him.

"I would keep them with my life." L said and Misa couldn't hold it in. She began to cry, hard and deep, letting out all the sorrows and fears that plagued her heart. L didn't understand why she was crying. Was it something he had done? He asked himself.

"I'm so sorry! I really am! I don't deserve you, L. You're good and kind. What am I? A murderer! A liar! A traitor! What can I offer you besides my tainted heart and my torn up soul?" L guided her inside the house and sat her on the couch. He sat beside her and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"Misa. A human heart and a human soul are priceless. Even if they come from a sinful person. I... I have never been loved by a woman before. I have never been loved the way Misa loves me. I treasure Misa's love for me very much."

"Do you love me as well?" Misa asked him, wishing that he would tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Yes. I love you, Misa." L didn't know if he was lying or not. It felt so good to know that he was loved by her that if he could make her feel good by saying those words to her, he would do it.

Misa was happy L was such a great liar. But of course, she wanted to believe in that so much that she didn't care if it was a lie. Misa shortened the distance between them and whispered in L's ear:

"Make love to me." she asked. L was more then happy to comply.

After three rounds of sex, L was passed out on the bed. Misa smiled at him. According to her calculations, he would sleep until it was almost noon. She kissed him one last time and whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her.

"Sayonara, L."

Misa dug through her purse and found the paper, the envelope and the pen she was looking for. After she was done writing, she folded the paper, placed it inside the envelope and put the envelope in a pocket of L's baggy jeans. She exited the house and headed to Tokyo Tower. She went as high as she could get and stared out to the city lights, enjoying the breeze in her hair. She saw when he approached her from behind, slowly. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Is it time, already?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"I see... So, are you going to drug me, knock me out...?"

"If you come peacefully, I'll only blindfold you." he answered.

"I'll go peacefully, I have already said good bye to my precious people and have already accepted my fate." Misa smiled sadly, a tear falling from her right eye.

"If you just gave us the information we need..." Matt shrugged. He hated kidnapping and torturing. But she was the one who didn't want to cooperate.

"I'll die before revealing his secrets."

"It's your funeral."

* * *

L woke up the next morning to find an empty bed and cold sheets. L stopped to think about her strange behavior. It was as if it was her last day on earth. It was rather silly. When he returned from London, he would confront her. L turned to look at clock and cursed. He had to be in the airport in an hour. He showered and dressed in the same pants and shirt from the day before. He ran out the door and didn't notice the small extra weight in his pockets.

He had made it to the airport in time. Watari was waiting for him, concerned about L's tardiness. Not only that, but he didn't know where L was. But he didn't worry too much. He probably had been with Amane Misa.

After they were seated, Watari decided to test L.

"I hope you used protection."

L choked on his spit. He and Misa hadn't used protection. What if she was pregnant? Her behavior was odd, it could be the hormones. And the way they had had sex last night was primal to say the least. L begun entertaining thoughts of blond black eyed children with high intellects. Somehow the image of a living room with him reading a book, two kids eating cake by the fireplace and Misa breast feeding a third infant didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. On the contrary. He found it very pleasing.

'Could I really be in love with her?'

L spent the entire flight inside his mind, sorting, organizing and labeling what he felt for Amane Misa. Rem whom had thought L's behavior strange, asked Watari.

"What is he doing?"

"I think he's trying to figure out his feelings for Misa-san."

By the time they arrived, L had decided that he did love Amane Misa, and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing he could do was go talk to Near and solve this case fast so that he could quickly return to Japan and tell her his feelings. L went directly to the orphanage to talk with Near.

Near was alone, putting a puzzle together. He looked up when L sat beside him and them returned to his puzzle.

"L. I assume you are here about the thefts?" he placed a piece on the puzzle.

"Yes. What have you heard?" L asked.

"Not enough." Near stated.

L gave him all the data he had collected and waited while Near read the papers.

"L. Is the Shinigami with you?" Near asked. He still wasn't done reading.

"Yes. Would you like to see it?"

Near nodded. L took a small piece of paper that he had in his pockets that belonged to the Death Note. He kept it for times like these. When he took the small piece of paper out, Misa's envelope came with it. He decided to read it later. He touched Near with the piece of paper, making Rem visible to him. Near stared at the Shinigami for awhile and then returned to the papers.

"Not what I expected." Near deadpanned.

"Near, have you heard from Mello?" L asked.

"No. I haven't seen or heard from him since the day you said I was your successor." Near stated. He tried not to leak any emotions in his voice but he was sad Mello had left. One of the reasons Near always teased and made the effort of being number one was to make Mello chase and interact with him. But in the end, it only drove him away...

"He went to visit Yagami Raito the other day."

"Hmm. I think there's a very simple way to solve this case, L. just look for a female that was in the prime-ministers home and London on the time of the respective thefts."

L thought about that and someone came into his mind. Misa. Misa was in London when the crown jewels were stolen, Misa was in the prime-minister's home. Misa knew where his headquarters were. L felt betrayed. Why would she do that? Then he remembered the notes. All the poems that claimed that she loved him and wanted his attention. Maybe that was her way to force him to interact with her again. L remembered the envelope that fell from his pocket and hoped that it would contain answers to his questions.

L took the envelope and opened it. He opened the letter and began reading it, not noticing Rem and Near reading it over his shoulder.

_**Dear L,**_

_**By now, you must already know that I was the one behind the robberies that brought you to Japan. If you didn't know, then now you do. The reason I did this was because I was afraid I'd never see you again. That you would never chase after me. I love you. That is the reason why I betrayed Kira. Why I stole all those things. I know it doesn't justify, but... I was desperate.  
**_

_**Yesterday was the best day of my life. You are a great liar. Or maybe it's just very easy to lie to someone who wants to be deceived. You made my last free day very good. I can die peacefully now.**_

_**You must be wondering where I am. Actually, I am captive. A young man named Mello kidnapped me. He wants me to reveal your secrets, like name, hideout and the list goes. He says he wants to surpass a "fucking albino" and prove himself worthy of carrying on your name. Don't worry. I will never betray you. I will keep your secrets with my life. I don't expect you to come rescue me or anything. Just... Try to be safe.**_

_**And please tell Rem that I love her. She is my best friend. And that she is forbidden to kill Mello. I don't want any more deaths because of me. All I want is to atone for my sins.  
**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Misa.**_

"Well... what will you do?" Near asked.

* * *

_So...? Love or Hate? I wanted to do a lemon in this chapter, but I thought it would break the angsty of the moment. Next chapter I promise there will be one. And please let me know if you want a sequel or not. If you do I'll have to make some minor changes in the next chapter._

_Please leave your review before leaving. Feedbacks and constructive critics are very appreciated. Flames are also accepted. I'll just laugh and dare you to do better. ^^v_

_Rinna.  
_


	4. The Eye of The Storm

**Hunter**

_Hello, fellow readers and writers!_

_I humbly present to you the fourth chapter of Hunter..._

_Augh. I hate writing so formally. It sucks. Anyways, I'd like to tell you all that since all my nice reviewers asked me to do a sequel, I'll do a sequel. I'm going to begin posting it after the next (and last) chapter of this fic. Well, the next chapter is kinda like an epilogue to this story and a prologue to the sequel, so please don't forget to read it! I'm already posting up the name and the summary of the sequel for you guys. It's my out-of-town preview!_

**Hunter II: Aftershocks:**

_**Yagami Raito escaped from jail with Ryuk's help. He is in possession of a Death Note and only wishes one thing: revenge on those who challenged him. It is up to L to catch him once again. But this time, L has help from a lover and a friend.**_

_Ah, and another news! I'll be posting a one-shot soon. The title is: __**A Very Death Note Christmas.**_ _It's a romance/humor fic for MisaL. Please look forward for that too!_

_**Ah, something I need to say: this fic is rated M for a reason! There will be torture scenes and lemons ahead along with some curse words. If you feel like you are not up to it, then skip those scenes or just press the back button.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Death Note. If I did things would be so different...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 04: In the Eye of The Storm**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Misa opened her eyes and saw the gray walls of the basement she was kept in. She sighed. Ever since her capture the only thing she wished for was to die. She had already lost her dignity, her pride and her hope. Misa brought her hands to her neck. The metal collar that had a chain that was linked to the wall was still there. The chain was 6ft long, allowing Misa some space. Her hands were also bound. Two heavy iron wristbands linked by a 2ft long chain. Her feet were thankfully unbound.

Misa was already there for three days. Her clothes were dirty, her hair was messed and Misa didn't bear any resemblance to the idol she once was.

'I wonder if anyone has already noticed I'm gone. Shiho-chan might have noticed... Maybe she warned the cops...' Misa thought.

A sharp pain on her right side brought her out of her thoughts. Yesterday Mello had broken one of her ribs during the "interrogation". Misa thought he would put the inquisition to shame. On the first day he was nice, asking questions and not punishing her for her silence. On the second day, the physical aggressions begun. At first he was content on slapping her or the occasional punch. But yesterday, he gave her full fledged beatings. Her cheek was swollen, her left eye was black, her lower right rib was broken and her skin was broken in several spots.

The door creaked open and Matt entered.

"I brought food, water and some bandages." he placed a tray containing the mentioned items on it.

Misa always thought why Matt didn't seem to hate her like Mello did.

"Sorry about Mello's behavior. He's just really angry. And it's not at you. I believe deep down he feels kinda bad for what he's doing to you." Matt said. It wasn't the first time he had apologized for Mello's behavior. In fact, every morning he brought to her medicine and bandages and they talked.

"I never asked for any sympathy. I recall coming here willingly. I knew what was on hold for me." Misa stared at him. He sat beside her and she begun to eat. She ate everything laid out in front of her. They always skipped lunch.

"Yeah... What is L like? You surely must like him a lot. You seem like a vain girl and yet you have sustained three days without crying or saying anything." He lit up a cigar.

"I love him. He is justice and I am a sinner. I atone for my sins by protecting justice." Misa said before drinking the glass of water.

"We're all sinners Misa-san." Matt let out a puff of smoke.

"I killed innocent people. And guilty ones too. All for a fake love and an unhealthy obsession with a twisted man who believed himself God." Misa said.

"Hmm... It is true that you're the Second Kira. But I heard that L only managed to catch Kira because the Second Kira was on his side." Matt smirked. He was getting more out of Misa with this small talk them Mello would ever get with his torture. Of course, Matt would never say that to Mello. Mello was his best friend and all, but it was refreshing to talk with someone different.

"Yes... I realized my sins in time. Can... Can you help me with the bandages?" Misa blushed a little before asking him.

"Sure."

Misa raised her shirt until it was just below her nipples and said:

"I have a broken rib. Could you please wrap the bandage around my torso? And please be gentle. I'll have enough pain when Mello comes in later." Misa asked him.

Matt blushed a lot. He was a male and he knew Amane Misa was beautiful. But having her bare back turned to him made Matt a little over conscious of the situation. Slowly he began to wrap her torso like she asked him to.

"So... Why was Mello so angry yesterday?"

"Ah well... He found out that L visited Whammy's orphanage to talk with Near about your case. You see the root of Mello's issues is Near. Personally I think it's ridiculous."

"Why is it ridiculous?"

"It's all Mello's big denial. I think that deep down he's in love with Near. But Near keeps ignoring and teasing Mello because he's second place. So Mello wants to be first place because he wants Near to notice him. And that became Mello's obsession. And somehow in the way he forgot the true reason as to why he wants to surpass Near. I think that he only needs to remember that. Anger has been clouding his mind too much." Matt did the last knot on the bandages and tapped Misa's shoulder to signify he was done.

"Thank you. I know people do crazy things for love. Take my example. But... I thought Mello wanted to surpass L. And who is Near?" Misa turned to face him.

"When he says surpass L, read in surpass Near. Because Near still haven't found out L's name and true identity. Mello just wants to figure it out before Near. And Near is the fucking albino that Mello always rambles about. I should go. He'll wake up soon." Matt rose from his spot and dusted his pants.

Misa sadly smiled. The "interrogation" would begin soon, then.

Two hours after Matt had left, Mello arrived. He was dressed in his usual leather attire and he was carrying a chocolate bar with him and a evil grin.

"So... Amane Misa. Did you know that the human body can withstand loosing about 4 pints of blood before it results in death?"

"No..." Misa gulped. That did not bear very good things in store for her.

"So... I need a 2pt of your blood. And... you're going to give it to me. You see, you're not really cooperating and I know I broke your rib yesterday. I need you to heal that before we can progress to our next activities... And... L has just returned to Japan and he brought the fucking albino with him. I also heard he's looking for you. So... I want to give him a small gift..."

"Why?"

"I want to rush him. Rush is the enemy of perfection."

Misa was silent. Mello approached her and placed a small jar in front of her. He forcefully grabbed her arm and made a small cut on the middle of her arm. He waited until it bled out, filling about a tenth of the jar. Then he placed a band-aid on top of it.

"Now... Where else should I mark this petty body... I don't want to sever any major arteries, or that would end the fun!"

Next he cut her right leg, then on her stomach, then oh her left arm and he kept on cutting and placing band-aids until the jar was full. Misa was feeling a little light and dizzy at the end of it. She pitied Mello. He was just like her, sinful, broken, searching desperately for love, hoping that it would make everything alright. Except she had already seen her sins and she wanted to atone for them. Mello was still blind to his faults.

He noticed her look at him and he grind his teeth. He hated pity. He never wanted them.

"Stop looking at me that way, you whore!" He slapped her hard. Misa's head snapped to the right, her lip bruised. She straightened her head and looked at him. "I said, stop looking at me like that!" He punched her stomach and Misa curled up into a ball, coughing blood. He elbowed her back and Misa gasped.

"You know, I was planning to let you go today... But I changed my mind, you bitch! You selfish whore! First you screwed Kira. When it was obvious he would loose, you 'changed sides' and screwed L. You must be a very nice screw to make L go blind on his Justice and allow you to walk free." Mello yelled at her. He walked into the furthest corner of the room and brought a gray box with a glass visor, two buttons and some cables coming out from it. He wrapped the cables on her wristbands and then let out a sadistic smile.

"There's a reason why I chose metal wristbands. They are an electricity conductor." He pressed the left button on the box and Misa was electrocuted. It wasn't deadly. Just enough for her to feel unbearable pain. For the first time since she had been captured, she screamed. Misa could feel her wrists burning, could smell the sickening smell of the burnt flesh. She could feel the fibers of her heart twisting, her hair standing on the edge, she could hear her screams of pain and somehow through all the fuzziness that clouded her eyes, she could see a pained look in Mello's face.

'There's still some good in him... Kami... Why can't you just take my life?'

Misa fainted from the stress to her body. She thought she heard a small voice apologizing to her before she lost her senses, but it could be just her imagination.

* * *

L was taking a small nap. The last time he had some sleep was when he was in his secret place with Misa. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay up and work. But his body and mind couldn't sustain the exhaustion any longer. Near had locked him in his room and refused to let him out until he had at least 8 hours of sleep.

The first thing L had done after he read Misa's letter was to call Watari and schedule a flight to Toko as soon as possible. Watari had said there were no flights available, so L rented a private airplane. He was ready to fly the small jet himself if Watari couldn't find an captain. L didn't change clothes or unpack. He was about to leave the orphanage when Near asked him if he could come too. L understood that Near's best friend was Mello and that Near would want to stop Mello himself. So L complied. The first thing they had done was get to Misa's apartment. When they arrived they found everything very neat and cleaned, as if the owner had taken vacations. The landlady said that Misa had paid for four months in advance and had asked the landlady that if she didn't return in four months, the landlady should rent the apartment.

L then returned to HQ and instantly began browsing through all the security cameras in Tokyo searching for the last place Amane Misa had been. It was Tokyo Tower. She exited the place with Matt, blindfolded. They entered a red car. L followed the car's path through traffic cameras, until it entered a tunnel. The red car didn't exit on the other side. When Rem, whom was behind L seeing everything he was doing, didn't see the car exiting, she lost her temper for the first time in a long, long time. She trashed the room, throwing things all around, breaking things, punching the walls, yelling, crying and cursing in a language L didn't understand. L allowed her to put it all out, just watching everything from his chair. Even Near didn't complain when she destroyed his castle made of dice.

They spent the next days searching anything and everything with all of Mello's known aliases and even his name. They searched several hideouts but didn't find the place where Misa was held captive. Misa's manager had called and L had asked her about them. Her manager informed that they had been stalking Misa for several days. But apparently, from her words, the last time she saw Misa was when Mello went to see Raito, which meant that Misa had been protecting him by not keeping in touch.

Then L called the maximum security jail where Raito was being kept. If Mello went to see Raito then maybe Raito could give him a clue. But he had refused to speak with L. Even with him and Near doing work, they hadn't arrived anywhere. L also notified the police, but there wasn't anything they could do that L and Near couldn't. L slept his 8 hours of sleep and then joined Near.

"What are you doing?" L asked. He usually did all the work on the computer while Near only processed the information by playing on the floor. Except this time, it was Near who was in the computer.

"Looking for properties under my aliases. Maybe Mello could have used my name." Near said.

"That's a valid theory. We searched everything under him... We even looked on Mihael Keehl." L frowned. He didn't want to give up on Misa, but things were difficult. He was sure that she had already given up on herself. He just wished that she could last longer. But he was beginning to lose hope. Mello was the sort of a person to let anger drive him, and when it did, he could be sadistically cruel.

"Don't worry. Matt's with him. Matt won't let him do anything he might regret later. And, deep down, Mello's a good guy." Near reassured L.

Then it struck L.

"I'm such an idiot. Of course we couldn't find anything under Mello's aliases. They are all odd names that you would remember because they are so different. Mello, Mihael Keehl... but Matt... Matt is such a common name that nobody will give it a second thought. Even in Japan it doesn't sound so weird. Look for places under Matt's name, Near." L quickly spoke.

"See...? I told you your brain wasn't working because you needed sleep." Near said.

"Shut up and type!" L growled.

Watari's W appeared on the computer next to Near's.

"Master L. A young man in a black motorcycle wearing leather has just dropped a box in front of our HQ. He wore a black helmet at all times."

Leather. The only person who wore leather in Japan's hot summer was Mello. L and Near quickly went to the door of the HQ to see what was in the box. When they got there, Watari was already there. He had opened the box and from the look in his face he didn't like what he saw. He quickly hid whatever was in the box behind his back.

"Watari. What was in the box?"

"Ah... Nothing, Master L. I still have to run some tests..."

"Whammy. Please show me. I need to know." L firmly said. Watari knew he was serious if he was calling him by his real name. Near just stood there, curling a strand of his hair with his finger. Watari sighed. He showed a glass jar closed with a black lid. Inside of it was a wine colored liquid.

L had already seen many things in his career. He had already seen kidnappers sending body parts of their victims to the victim's families. He knew Mello was doing that to make him rush his investigation and end up doing something reckless and screw up. He didn't need Watari to run tests on that blood. He knew exactly who it belonged to.

"She's still alive, L. There must be about 2pts of blood there. The human body can loose up until 4pts of blood and still survive." Near said. He wanted to tranquilize L.

"I know, Near." L took the glass jar and stared at it. At first he thought that loving Misa would be a weakness. But, staring at her blood in a glass jar made L feel a cold blue anger towards Mello. An anger that he had never felt before. It made his thoughts sharper and his will stronger.

"Near, let's head back to the computers. We'll continue our search for properties under Matt's name. Watari..." L didn't know what to do with Misa's blood. Watari however, understood L and nodded. He would find out what to do with the girl's blood.

L walked back to the computer room with Near following him.

"Why are you so intent on helping me, Near?" L asked. He was curious. Near was always alone and he never seemed to care about anyone or anything. Why was he so intent on helping find Misa, someone he never knew.

"Mello is... my only friend." he paused. "I want to stop him and his foolishness." Near didn't want to tell L that Mello was the only person he actually cared about and loved. And that he felt guilty because he never told Mello what he felt and kept always torturing him, wanting to keep Mello's attentions on himself.

L knew Near wasn't telling the entire truth but he appreciated the youngster's help. It was good, because Near was to be his successor and this way he could see the way the youngster worked and he could even train him himself.

"I see... I would have done the same for my friend. But he didn't want to be saved." It was true. L had wanted that Light, his first friend had never recovered his memories and that he could have just convicted Higuchi as Kira and end it all, but Light had chosen to continue with his insane dream.

"I will save Mello." Near said. L looked at the young albino and for the first time, he saw fierceness.

L and Near returned to the computer room. They began to work in silence, until Near spoke:

"I also want to help. People like us, we don't have a nice effect on people... They all tend to think of us as freaks and creeps. It is rare that people like you and me find women, specially women like Amane Misa." Near wisely said.

L knew Near was right. He was lucky to have Misa love him so unconditionally. And he was going to save her. At first, L wanted to save because he liked her and because she was his friend. He never was intending to act on his feelings. However, hearing Near's words changed something inside of L. L wasn't a idiot, he always took the opportunities life presented him with. And he would not let this one pass. Even if he didn't know if it would work, he would try.

For him.

For Misa.

For them.

* * *

Misa had already lost count of the days she had spent under captivity. They all had blended into one long painful blur. The only thing she remembered was the pain. Dull pain, sharp pain, hot pain, cold pain. Misa only wished to die, to end her suffering. After the electric shock, he dunked her head into the water until she almost drowned and then he took her head off of the water. After that came the acupuncture, then he broke all of her fingers and after that she began to lose her sense of time and it all became one blur of pain.

Misa was barely the woman she once was. She was dirty, her hair was cut short, her clothes were so torn that they barely covered her. Her eyes were glazed and her fingers were so broken that she couldn't even hold anything. Mello entered the basement holding a dull iron sword and a Bunsen burner.

"Hello, Misa-san. Your darling L has already begun investigating some of my safe houses and it is just a matter of time until he reaches this one. So this is my last idea. And if you don't talk, I'll kill you." He announced.

His words reached Misa's foggy brain and she asked:

"L... He's... coming for me?" She managed to ask. That gave Misa the hope and the strength she was lacking.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mello said as he turned on the bunsen burner and approached the end of the sword on the fire. He waited until the iron acquired a pinkish tint and then touched it on Misa's thigh. Misa screamed with the pain of the hot iron against her skin. She could smell the sickening scent of burnt flesh invading her nose. After her skin was with 3rd degree burns, he repeated the process on her arm, then her breasts, then her calf and he did it again and again until Misa was covered with dark red marks where the hot sword touched her skin.

"Are you still not talking, bitch?" Mello asked.

Misa didn't say a word. He frowned and put the sword aside and grabbed her arm, making sure to place his hands on where it was burnt. He twisted it behind and began to pull until he could hear a small plop where her shoulder dislocated.

"If you don't talk, I'll rip your limbs out, and I'll begin with your arm."

This time Misa uttered some words and they were not what Mello was expecting to hear.

"I understand the pain of loving and not being loved back." she cried.

Mello's hold on her arm loosened. He never wanted her pity. He never wanted her to understand him. He wanted her to hate him, hate him for what he did. It would make him feel better with himself by doing that. Make him feel a little less remorse.

"First... First I loved Kira... But he never loved me back. To him I was only a tool he could use and then dispose of. Then I loved L. He... He was kind to me when others weren't. He saw me when Kira didn't. But he also didn't love me. I understand your pain. And I also understand that I will die here, by your hand. I... I just wish that somehow in the future... You remember to atone for your sins. I atone for mine. And as a fellow sinner, I hope you can find atonement for yours." Misa closed her eyes, expecting her arm to be torn off, but instead he let her arm go.

Mello was expecting to feel anger towards her, but instead, the only thing he could do was remember something.

_**It was Christmas at Whammy's orphanage. Near had received a toy robot that he had wished from Matt and Mello, whom had given Near another toy was angry that Near seemed to like Matt's present better. He took the toy robot from Near's hand and began to examine it. He held the toy robot by it's arm, just before Near's reach.**_

"_**It's just a silly toy that I can easily break, see?" Mello broke the toy robot's arm. For the first time in his life, he saw Near cry. And Mello hated himself for making Near cry. Mello felt like crying himself. So he took the very expensive chocolate bar Matt had given him and shoved it in **__**Near's hand, along with the broken robot. Near stared at the chocolate bar and then stared at Mello.**_

"_**It's your favorite brand." Near said. He was confused. Mello never shared his chocolate.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Mello said and then he fled, still grasping the toy robot's broken arm. It was the first time Mello had ever apologized.**_

Mello reached into his pocket and took the broken arm from it. He looked from the broken arm to Misa, in the ground and Mello remembered why he was always so angry. He was always angry at himself, for always screwing up when it came to Near. For always yelling that he hated him, instead of trying to befriend him. Near was always alone and Mello could have been his friend. Instead he always tried to make Near's life hell.

Tears began to fall from Mello's eyes. And he sat down on the floor next to Misa, crying. Letting out all the rage and hate he felt for himself. Misa crawled towards him and hugged him with the unbroken arm. Mello cried in Misa's shoulder until his phone rang. He composed himself before answering.

**Mello, L's people are getting over there as we speak. You have one hour. Hurry.**

It was Matt. And Mello looked at Misa.

"Listen to me. L will arrive in one hour, please make it until there. I'll atone for my sins. And... And then I'll go tell Near my feelings. Amane Misa, if... If one day, you ever need me, for anything, just... just send a letter to 7493, April st. in London. Address it to Mihael Keehl and I'll receive it. And leave a contact number that I'll contact you. Thank you." Mello told her. Misa gave him a small smile and nodded before closing her eyes. She was exhausted and quickly succumbed to sleep.

Mello walked into his bedroom and left on the pillow a bar of his favorite chocolate brand and the broken robot's arm. Near would understand his message. After that, he took all of the essentials and got on his motorcycle and went to join Matt.

* * *

L was angry. There were about fifty properties under Matt's name. Many of them were empty lots, some were abandoned safe houses and none of them had any signs of Misa.

"Calm down. There are still ten to go." Near said.

"The more time we take, the closer Misa gets to dying!" L snapped at him.

They were in L's Bentley, driven by Watari. Behind them was a police car with Matsuda and Mogi in it. Watari stopped in front of the warehouse they were going to investigate. Matsuda, Mogi, L, Near and Watari exited the cars.

"This is a good spot to torture someone." Near stated.

The warehouse was close to the port, and it was away from any places where people would usually go. It meant that Misa could scream all she wanted and nobody would hear.

Matsuda knocked on the door three times and after the third time, the door opened itself. They all cautiously entered, Mogi, Matsuda and Watari bearing guns, while L and Near followed behind them. The place had a large room and there were two doors. The one closest to them, had a key in the handle. On the large room there was a table and on top of the table, there was a empty wrapper of a chocolate bar.

"Mello was here." Near stated. The wrapper was of Mello's favorite brand.

"There are tire tracks of a motorcycle." Mogi said, examining the floor.

"And a place to store helmets." Matsuda said, looking at the walls.

Watari opened the door with the key in the handle and looked inside. Misa was there, on the floor, still asleep.

"Master L! Amane-san is here!" Watari called. L ran past Watari and kneed beside Misa. She was covered in a gray blanket. L removed the blanket from her and Matsuda gasped at her state. L's heart clenched painfully at the sight. Watari also kneed beside her and checked her vitals. "She's still alive, but barely. We must get her to a hospital now!"

Mogi quickly called an ambulance and L pushed Misa's hair behind her ears, showing her face.

"I'm so sorry for taking so long..."

While everyone was busy with Misa, Near went to investigate the other room. He found a bed there, with something on top of the pillow. It was a bar of Mello's favorite chocolate brand, uneaten and the broken arm of his toy robot. Near picked up the arm and remembered the first time Mello had ever apologized.

'He's... apologizing?' Near sighed. Somehow Mello came to his senses. Maybe Amane Misa would tell him how.

The ambulance arrived and Near shoved the chocolate and the broken arm into his pocket. This was meant for his eyes only, and he would keep it that way.

* * *

Misa opened her eyes. A white light shone high above her. She quickly closed her eyes. That light hurt her eyes. Then the hospital scent invaded her nose. She tried moving her arm and her fingers but all she could feel was numbness, no pain. Misa opened her eyes again and this time she blinked until she grew used to it. She looked to the right side and to the left. On the left side, on a chair there was a white haired boy. Only him. No L and no Rem.

'He saved me... But he didn't actually care...' she thought.

"You're Mello's albino." Misa said to the boy. He sat in an unusual way, like L, and he was curling a strand of his hair around his finger.

"Ah... My name's Near." he introduced himself and Misa gave a yellow smile.

"You wouldn't give your real name to the Second Kira, would you?" She sadly said.

"My name is Nate River. But I like to be called Near. Yes, giving my name to Kira would be foolish, but... L trusts you. And if he trusts you, so do I. And I see you can keep secrets. By your condition when we found you, I safely assume that you didn't tell Mello a single thing."

"I... I said to him what he needed to hear." Misa said.

"Please elaborate." Near asked.

"My words reminded him why he was angry. I told him to atone for his sins, like I did mine." Misa smiled to him. It was obvious that the boy cared for Mello and was anxious to hear about him. Maybe Mello's love wasn't so unrequited.

"He... He left me an apology." Near muttered.

"I'm sure you two will meet again... Someday. Is... Is L angry at me?" Misa asked him. She and Mello had bonded. Maybe... Maybe she could bond with Near as well.

"No. Why would you think that?" Near asked her, puzzled.

"He's not here. Neither is Rem. I told Rem to always follow L." Misa explained.

"You have come out of surgery three days ago. And L hasn't slept since before we found you. The doctor sent him home to sleep or else he wasn't allowed to stay with you anymore. And your Shinigami friend can't enter this room. She has a bad effect on the electronics in this room. And the things go crazy when she enters. She is very frustrated over this." Near explained.

Misa grinned at this. She still had hope. He had stayed with her! He was concerned with her! Maybe he even liked her! Were the happy thoughts that crossed Misa's head.

"He was very worried. And when Mello sent us the jar with your blood in it, I was afraid that L would want Mello's head in a silver platter." Near told her.

"He never stopped talking about you. Every single time he talked about a 'fucking albino'. But once, once he called you sheep. It was when he found out you were working with L. He complained about you always winning a handicap." Misa told him.

They continued talking for more time, until the nurse entered the room with Misa's lunch. Misa tried to grab the fork to eat, but her fingers were bandaged and she couldn't move them. The nurse had already left and Misa was helpless. After several failed attempts, she heard a sigh to her left. Near scooted his chair next to her bed and picked up the fork.

"Don't tell L that I did this." he asked.

Near fed Misa and Misa blushed. The boy was a good person, he just had a difficult time expressing his feelings. Maybe Misa could help him with that. The afternoon was spent with Near asking Misa how she stole all those items and Misa explaining it to him. She was getting to the scroll part when Rem appeared outside the window.

"Rem!" Misa exclaimed. She waved at Rem weakly and smiled at her. She saw then that her whole body was bandaged. It was probably because of Mello's burns. Rem smiled back and placed her hand against the glass.

"I see Misa-san is finally awake." A voice that Misa both dreaded and hoped to hear came from the doorway. Misa didn't turn to see him. She kept staring at Rem. She didn't turn when she heard the chair to her right being dragged to stay close to her bed. Nor when she heard the small sigh coming from it.

"L. I'll be taking my leave now. I'll come visit you again tomorrow Misa-san."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Near-san."

After Near left, the room was silent for awhile. Misa was facing forward, but she still kept L out of his eyesight. Until he spoke.

"I understand if Misa-san is angry at me for taking so long to find Misa-san..." L said. He tried to keep his sadness from his voice but Misa detected it. She turned to face him and did not like what she saw.

L looked even worse then he usually did. His hair was messy, but it had a certain style, now it was plain wild. His shirt was not pristine white and it was wrinkled. His eyes were pinkish and the bags under it were worse, he was skinnier and paler then usual. Misa forgot all about her fear and it was all replaced by pure concern for him. She stretched her bandaged hand to touch his face and asked:

"You look terrible! Have you been taking care of yourself properly? Have you been eating, sleeping, showering at all?" Misa asked.

"Aah... I'm not sure. I remember eating something while you were in surgery and the doctor sent me to sleep this morning and I don't remember showering for some time..." L thought. He was so concerned about Misa that he hadn't seen time pass.

"I wasn't angry at you before, but I am now, L Lawliet! You fool! I let Mello kidnap me, hoping that he would loose his temper and that he would kill me, possibly one of the few people who actually know sensitive information about you so that it would be one less person in the world to know your secrets. I was electrocuted, had my blood sent to you in a jar, nearly drowned more times then I can count, my back is filled with little holes because Mello turned me into his personal porcupine, my fingers are all broken and I can't hold anything, I can't even eat! I've suffered starvation, thirst, my skin is with 3rd degree burns all over, my beautiful hair is short, I've lost weight, I've lost my honor and my dignity and all that for you! Because I fucking fell in love with you! And now I learn that you haven't even cared for yourself! That's the least you could have done for me, you insufferable, narrow-minded jerk! You are only allowed in my hospital room once you have eaten, drunk, slept, showered and have your daily dose of sugar! Any less and I'll tell Rem to write your name on her Death Note! And I'm serious! Get out of here and only return once you've met my specifications!" Misa yelled at him. Her yelling made that many of her closed wounds on her back reopened and she yelped in pain.

"I'll call the nurse on my way out..." L hesitantly said. He had never seen Misa so angry in his life. And he knew Rem would be dying to kill him because the only reason Misa had suffered what she did was because of him.

"You do that, you asshole!" Misa said between coughs.

After she was patched up again, the nurse entered and said:

"Amane-san, you have two more visitors... They said their names are Mihael and Matt."

Misa's breath hitched. She was scared, but she also knew they wouldn't harm her. She had befriended her captors. Matt never harmed her, Mello did. And Misa forgave him. She took a deep breath.

"Please send them in." Misa asked.

"Yo, Misa-chan!" Matt greeted her when he entered. Mello was silent.

"What are you two doing here?" Misa asked. She thought they were crazy by showing up like that.

"We wanted to visit you for awhile now, but L was always here and when he wasn't, Near was. So we kinda had to wait for them to leave. We heard your beautiful voice screaming with L. I'm sure it was the first time someone yelled at him like that." Matt cheerfully said. He seemed to be having loads of fun.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, after everything I put you through." Mello said.

"He's full of crap, Misa-chan. He just wanted to see Near again." Matt sat where L had been.

"He understood your message, Mello." Misa told him what he probably wanted to hear the most.

"I'm glad. I think I'll be chasing criminals that L can't get to. Like politicians and people that the law can't reach. Or people that have escaped the system." He said.

"I'll be rooting for you, Mello."

"Hey, Matt, let's go. Whammy's coming. You know how to find me if you need to, right, Misa?"

"7493, April st. Addressed to Mihael Keehl." Misa said. Mello smiled at her and he and Matt left.

Watari entered the hospital room.

"Watrai-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Misa asked.

"I... I am aware that you have set Mihael back on the right track, Misa-san. And I want to thank you. These orphans... They are all like children to me. I was always concerned for him... And... Thank you." The elderly man was very emotional and Misa smiled at him.

"He... He is similar to me... We both have done bad things in our pasts and we both regret it and we are trying to do something to make up to it."

"Well, Misa-san... You are not going to atone for your sins by being dead. I think that could be considered as running away. Just a small food for thought." He smiled at her.

"Ah... " Misa went to sleep thinking about Watari's words.

The next morning, when Misa woke up she heard Near talking to someone.

"You're not passable yet."

"But I showered, ate and had some sleep."

"You still look like crap."

"But, Near..."

"She'll send the Shinigami after you. And you know she's been wishing to kill you ever since Misa-san was abducted. It's your funeral."

Misa heard some muttered curses then the door opening and closing. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Is he better, Near-chan?" Misa giggled.

"Near-chan?" Near asked.

"Of course! You're like Misa's kawaii otouto! You can call Misa, Misa-nee-chan if you like!" Misa smiled at him.

"Hell no." Near deadpanned. Misa pouted at him.

"Misa's hungry. Will Near-chan help Misa again?" Misa asked him. Her stomach growled to confirm her words. Near sighed and took one of the apples that were in a nearby basket and began peeling the apple. Then he cut it into pieces and gave each one of them in Misa's mouth.

"No fair!" L slammed the door open and entered the room pointing to Near.

L was still paler and skinnier then usual, but his clothes were clean, his hair was back to it's usual shape and his eyes lost the pinkish tint of lack of sleep.

"L!" Near exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Ryuuzaki-kun? Misa can't eat because her fingers are broken so Near-chan is helping Misa!" Misa innocently asked.

L took the knife and the apple from Near hand and pulled him out of the chair. He dragged Near outside the door and said, before shutting the door in the youngster's face:

"Go play with your toys!"

He locked the door and sat on the chair Near was occupying. Misa opened her mouth to say something but he quickly cut her off.

"We need to talk, and I'm only leaving once we do so. I... I am very angry at you Misa-san!" L curled his long slim fingers around Misa's broken fingers.

"I was afraid that you would." Misa sighed.

"You idiotic fool! If by protecting my secrets, you are going to end up like this, then I don't want you to protect them! You should have come to me and we would have solved this together! Misa... I... It's painful for me to see you like this, specially when the reason is me! You infuriating woman, I fell in love with you! And I will not let you die! Do you hear me?" L said, looking straight in her eyes. Misa had a hard time believing her ears. It seemed like something out of one of her dreams.

"Am I still asleep...?" Misa asked.

L smiled at her. He got up and leaned before her, with his face lingering inches above hers. He closed the small distance and kissed her. Misa hated having her fingers broken for many reasons. She raised her arms and touched his cheek with her fingertips. She kissed him back leaning forward. L's hands dived into her hair, tangling into it. The monitor showing Misa's heartbeat began to beep faster and louder. The doctor entered the room, worried. L retreated, leaving a flushed Misa. He was blushing himself.

"Young love... But you'll have to wait until she's out of the critical condition she's in. Amane-san sustained several injuries and she must heal a lot before she's ready to experience such high emotions."

L couldn't stop the small smile from spreading on his face. Things could only get better from now on.

* * *

It took two months until Misa could leave the hospital and L was always there with her. When he wasn't, Near was. Misa and Near had become friends and Near had given in to Misa's desires and began calling her Misa-nee. At first L was jealous of their relationship, but when Misa told him that Near loved Mello and Mello loved Near, L had stopped.

Three weeks after Misa finally got out of the Hospital, an important case showed us in America and L had to go there to solve it.

"When will you return?" Misa asked. She and L were having dinner at Misa's apartment. L had still to find a permanent residence for him in Tokyo. He kept the HQ for investigations, but he wanted a nice apartment where he and Misa could live in and even begin a family.

"As soon as I can. We'll see each other everyday." He said. L go up from the chair and cleaned the table while Misa did the dishes.

"Seeing you through a computer screen is not the same as having you here in flesh and bones." she complained.

"Why is that?" L asked. He was still as dense as ever and couldn't understand most of Misa's small innuendos.

"Well... We can't do this..." Misa slowly approached L, unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt, slowly revealing the black lace lingerie that was under it. L smirked. He knew what Misa wanted. He would be more then happy to comply.

L closed in the distance and kissed Misa ferociously. She eagerly answered. Slowly L begun leading them from the living room to the bedroom, discarding Misa's shirt on the way. When he got to the edge of the bed, Misa pushed him until he was sitting on it.

"Tonight, just enjoy the show." she whispered in his ear. Slowly she began to unzip the back of her skirt and let it fall to the ground, revealing herself. Then she discarded her bra and panties, standing in front of L, completely bare.

L admired her body and he always considered himself lucky to have her, even if her body was covered with the scars of the time she spent with Mello. L worshiped all those scars because each and every one of them represented Misa's love for him. L took off his shirt and Misa sat on his lap. He began kissing her neck, licking and sucking, leaving small love bites. Misa made small mewling sounds because of his ministrations. Misa began unbuttoning his pants, and when she was done, L rose and turned, placing Misa on her bed and stepping out of his pants. He also took off his boxers and began crawling on the bed, over Misa until he standing on top of her.

Her small hands reached to grab his already erect member and slowly began stroking it, sending waves of pleasure to L. He returned the favor by placing his two fingers inside her, making her moan. L was always surprised by how wet Misa always became when they were having sex. Misa's hands sped up and L felt himself beginning to loose control. He took his fingers out from Misa and she moaned in complaint by the loss. He took her hand away from his member and he intertwined their fingers. He entered her and Misa moaned in pleasure and he grunted. He began slow, but Misa moaned for him to go faster and harder and soon he was banging her so hard that she was screaming with pleasure. Misa always liked rough sex and L couldn't say he was unhappy because of that. They came together and L extracted his member from her and laid next to her, panting.

"So... When are you coming back again?"

"I have a better idea. You're coming with me."

Misa smiled. She was happy. So happy that she almost thought she didn't deserve it. Almost.

* * *

_This one took a little longer to publish, but it was beta-ed!_

_I give my thanks to **Markus Ramikin **who helped me and gave me awesome suggestions!_

_I'll be posting the epilogue chapter soon! Please look forward to it!_

_Read & Review!_

_Rinna.  
_


	5. Epilogue

**Hunter**

_Hello people!_

_This is the last chapter of Hunter. I know several of you asked for a sequel and I shall do it. However as of now I am very busy with college applications and stuff like that so I probably won't be able to publish it for awhile. I'm sorry this epilogue took so much time to finally come out it's just that... I went through an international trip and I finally moved to the US and I am still getting settled so there wasn't much time for me to sit down and write this._

**This Chapter isn't beta-ed. So please forgive any mistakes. I did proofread it 3 times so I hope there aren't too many.**

**I'm dedicating this story for Markus Ramikin. I'm sure he'll understand why.**

_Edit: 4/3/11 : So. I'm only publishing this today because I was having troubles accessing Hunter's page to publish the chapter. I am very sorry for the delay._

_**I do not own Death Note! Please remember that!**_

* * *

**Chapter 05: Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misa hated these kinds of jobs. They were so tiresome and demanded so many fake smiles. However it was something she executed perfectly so there was no escaping it. A waiter passed by carrying a tray filled with glasses of champagne. Misa took a glass and took a long sip of it.

"_**Misa. Should I remind you not to get drunk in these situations?" **_Misa heard L's voice coming through the earpiece she had on her earring. She scowled and she knew he could see her scowl from the several cameras he had installed in that place.

"_One glass is not going to make me drunk!" _She hissed, knowing very well he could hear her.

"_**L. Misa. The target has arrived." **_

"_**Thank you, Weddy. Misa, you know what to do."**_

Misa sighed. It was time for her to do what she excelled at. She spotted her target as he entered the room. He was young and very handsome. His suit was obviously expensive and he had three bodyguards following him.

"_Where is the proof you need?" _Misa asked.

"_**Inside pocket of his suit."**_

Misa sighed. This would be troublesome. She would have to get close to him, a simple bump wouldn't do.

Misa rose and walked in his direction. As she was passing him, she let her purse fall. He did what she expected him to do. He bent and picked her purse for her and then handed it to her.

"Oh, Misa is so very sorry!" She smiled apologetically.

"Oh? It's okay. Were you leaving, famous Japanese idol, Misa-Misa?" He smirked at her. Misa shivered. That smirk reminded her a lot of Raito's smirk. He however mistook Misa's shiver from fear to desire.

"Misa doesn't know... What do you think?" She smiled shyly.

"I think that is Misa-Misa stays, I can show her a very good time." He smiled. Misa smiled back at him.

Three hours later, he had already left to take care of his mafia and Misa was at the balcony, looking at the stars. She missed L. He was so busy with this case that Misa hadn't seen him for a month. And he had contacted her three days ago, requesting her to do this mission. Misa unrolled the paper that she had stolen earlier that evening while she was dancing with her target.

It was a list of all the people he had ordered his assassins to kill. Misa smirked. It reminded her of the Death Note pages. Pages that were filled with the names of dead people. Names that were written by a murderer. She too once wrote names of people that would soon be dead. She too was a murderer. Misa wondered if all this happiness that she had right now would soon end.

Rem had told her that the people who possessed a Death Note were bound to suffer through extreme pain and anguish. Misa had suffered. But she always thought she hadn't suffered enough. She sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"_**Misa, you are sighing a lot this night. Is something the matter?"**_

"_Yes. I miss you."_

"_**I miss you too. You look specially ravishing tonight."**_

Misa smiled. One of the things she loved the most about L was that L was brutally honest about many things. However one of the things she hated the most about him was that even though sometimes he was brutally honest, on others... He was the best liar.

"_Thank you. When will I see you again?"_

The line was silent.

'Bastard.'

Misa decided to exit the place. She wanted to go home, she wanted to write a letter. She knew L's favorite place to stay during a investigation was London. However, she would need someone to help her with her plot.

* * *

The first thing she did when she arrived at home was pick up her phone. She dialed a number she had memorized. She did the time calculation, it should be around lunch time there. She would definitely make him annoyed.

"**Hello?"**

"Near-chan!"

Misa knew he must be scowling and his eyebrow must be twitching.

"**Misa-nee. To what do I owe the pleasure?"**

"I'm going to London. I need you to pick me up at the airport."

She heard him sigh.

"**Can't L do that?"**

Misa scowled. So her suspicions were true. He was in London. And Near knew. Misa's eyes narrowed. She could have been with him all this time, he could have asked her to go to London, and she would have gone. Misa could feel her Kira side surfacing.

"Unfortunately, not."

"**Very well."**

He ended the call and Misa went to search for a envelope and a notebook. She would need some place to stay.

* * *

The next afternoon, Misa was in London. She knew Near would be there to pick her up, but she didn't expect him to be at the baggage claim section. Next to him was a large bulky man.

"Near-chan!" Misa squealed and hugged him tightly. The bulky man, whose name was Ivar, seemed very surprised to see someone referring to his boss like that and was even more surprised to see her hugging him and the youngster not having a seizure.

"Let go." Near asked after a few seconds. Misa let him go and stood back smiling.

"Thank you so much for coming to pick me up!"

"Whatever. I assume L doesn't know about you coming here." Near stared at her, seriously.

"He doesn't." Misa sadly said.

"That's why I brought a friend." Near let out a small smile.

Misa then felt a familiar presence looming over her shoulder. She turned around to see Rem, her best friend. Were she not in a airport clouded with people, she would have immediately hugged her and would have at least squealed her name. Misa only smiled deeply at Rem.

Ivar took Misa's bag and began to walk towards the car with Misa and Near following him.

"So... I have heard a bit from you. The new detective N. I heard rumors that say that you're just a L wannabe, others that say that you're just another one of L's name, and many more that say that you're L's rival." Misa smiled at him. Near just glared at her.

"That's ridiculous." Near deadpanned.

"I know, right? Have you heard from Mello?" Misa asked, facing forward. Mello and Misa's friendship was one of the biggest proofs that she was mentally insane. What kind of person was tortured and in the end, bonded with said torturer?

"I haven't heard from him. But I heard about him. Apparently he's wiping out all the underworld leaders and taking their positions." Near said.

"Ah? So he's given up on you!" Misa grinned.

Near stopped mid-step. He was scowling and glaring at the floor.

'Ah? So that's a touchy subject?' Misa smiled.

They entered the car and Ivar asked Misa for the address.

"7493 April st."

The drive to the address was silent. Near was brooding, Misa was immersed in her thoughts and Ivar simply didn't know what to do. He stopped in front of the address. It was a simple white house without any particulars. It had a well catered garden with pretty flowers.

"This is a very pretty house. Is it yours, Misa-nee?" Near asked.

"No... It belongs to a friend of mine." Misa smiled. She didn't wait for Ivar to take her baggage. She exited the car and took the baggage from the trunk. Rem exited the car as well.

"Thank you, Near-chan! You'll be hearing from me soon!" Misa waved.

Misa walked to the front door and knocked twice. The door opened and Misa entered. Near tried but he couldn't see the person that had opened the door for Misa. Rem followed Misa inside.

"Such a interesting woman." Near mused.

"Matt-kun!" Misa greeted him as soon as they were inside the house.

"Yo. Mello couldn't be here at the moment. He's getting what you asked. But... Are you certain? It's very heavily guarded." Matt analyzed Misa.

"I know. -Misa grinned- But Rem will be helping me, right, Rem?" Misa looked over her shoulder at Rem, whom nodded.

"Rem? The Shinigami that beat the crap out of me and Mello?" Matt asked.

"Yes! However, I'm not going to show her to you two. She is my biggest insurance against you two." Misa smiled sweetly. Matt nodded.

At that moment, the front door opened with a slam and a grouchy Mello entered. He had a black briefcase with him.

"Agh! Such a troublesome task! Couldn't she have asked for anything simpler?"

"Ah, I'm sorry it was troublesome. But I'm sure it'll be worth it!" Misa grinned.

"You're already here? -Mello stopped to analyze Misa. There was something different about her. She looked more like the time he met her at the shrine where she stole a scroll rather then when he kidnapped her.- Here. Be careful." Mello handed her the briefcase.

* * *

L took another sip of his tea. It had been over a month since he had last seen Misa. He missed her like he never thought he would ever miss someone. But he was worried about her safety. Misa was a very eminent public figure. She always attracted attention wherever she was. He was concerned that maybe he could endanger her with his job. There was already one criminal that escaped him and that knew his name and face. And the last time he was in Japan on a date with Misa he had seen him. L was very concerned. Rem was always around him so he couldn't count on her to protect Misa. Watari entered the room followed by Near.

"L. Near is here." He said. Near walked to the chair in front of L and sat there.

L just stared at the boy in front of him. He didn't need to ask the question. He knew Near would soon answer it.

"I came here to confirm a suspicion. I was right." Near stated.

L narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not telling you." Near twirled a lock of his hair with his finger.

"Where is Rem? You said you wanted to talk with her so I sent her to you. Where is she?" L asked.

"I don't know." Near spoke the truth. He knew the Shinigami had followed Misa into the house, but he didn't know what the Shinigami had done after that.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" L asked.

"At a parking lot. Maybe she returned to her rightful place. She told me that Shinigami are supposed to stay with the owner of the Death Note. You are not the current owner of the Death Note." Near stated. He was giving L a hint.

"I know that. But I doubt Rem would simply fly all the way to Japan just to see Misa."

Near sighed. It was L's fault that he missed the clue.

"I want to eat something." It was already dinner time.

At that moment a loud siren echoed all over the headquarters. L jumped from the armchair and ran to the nearest computer. He typed a code and the siren stopped. After that he began to type furiously and the screens around him flicked with what the cameras were showing. L didn't find anything missing. He frowned. The only other thing that could trigger the theft alarm was the hidden safe that stored the most important and dangerous item L had in his possession.

He ran to the safe that was hidden behind a bookcase. It was in a sealed room that required seven different passwords that only L knew. He quickly typed the seven different passwords that allowed him entrance to the room. After that he quickly pushed the bookcase out of the way and opened the safe. The black notebook that was supposed to be there, was missing.

L quickly crouched into his sitting position. He needed to think. Who would know of the existence of the Death Note. Who would actually be able to steal it? Near, whom had followed L into the room smirked.

"_You'll be hearing from me soon!" _Was what echoed through Near's mind. He smirked. Amane Misa was a bold woman that took what she wanted. She wanted L's attention, she would get it. By whatever means.

Near also understood why she had called the Shinigami to her. She would never had succeeded alone.

"L. What happened?" Near asked. He would never lie to L. But that didn't mean he couldn't keep some information from him.

"Someone stole the Death Note." L said.

"Should we contact Amane-san? She might be able to help." Watari had just entered the room.

"Yes... It would be the best course of action. Watari, please contact Misa and request her to come as soon as possible." L asked. He rose from his sitting position and walked away from the safe. He would need to take immediate actions. The last thing he wanted was another Kira on his hands.

After L left the room, Watari was going to follow him but Near called him.

"Whammy."

"Yes, Near?"

"Don't worry. The Death Note is safe." Near knew that Watari was already old and he didn't want the old man to become excessively worried and make his health worsen. Near had found out that Watari had developed heart problems and hadn't told L.

"Ah, yes... Misa-san is a very interesting woman, no? Although her methods aren't exactly very... orthodox." Watari smiled. Near smirked. Misa had not only managed to conquer Mello and Matt to her side, but Whammy as well. Near would never admit that he too had developed a soft spot for the woman and that he too would pick her side over L's.

Watari left to make the necessary preparations and Near joined L.

* * *

Misa received Watari's call and began to make the necessary arrangements. She gave the Death Note to Rem and ordered Rem to keep herself hidden unless Misa called her.

"Misa. Are you sure about this?" Rem asked her.

"Don't worry, Rem. I'll be fine."

"But what if this time he doesn't forgive you?" Rem asked concernedly. The time she had spent with L showed her that he was very ruthless sometimes.

"If that happens, I won't let him get to me. And he won't get the Death Note back. I'll keep myself hidden just like Mello. I wonder if he'd let me join him and Matt-kun... Or I could even go solo!" Misa giggled.

Rem sighed. Apparently Kira Misa had somehow fused with Sweet Misa and created an explosive match. But she had to agree with Ryuuku in something: humans could be very interesting.

* * *

Misa was very nervous as she walked towards the room where L was waiting for her. She knew that stealing the Death Note wasn't the best approach for the situation, but Misa wouldn't have it any other way. She would remind L that she wasn't useless, that she wasn't a burden and that she was a possessive bitch. Misa would not lose L to anything. Not even to his job.

She took a deep breath and smoothed the wrinkles of her shirt. He hand shakily opened the door. She stepped inside and saw L sitting at a table. But what astounded Misa was that he wasn't sitting in his usual crouch, but as a normal human. The table was filled with candles and food. There was an empty place in front of him that was obviously meant for her.

"I have read that women enjoy surprises of this kind now and then."

Misa tried very hard to not let tears fall. But she just couldn't. She missed him so much, she stole a Death Note, making him worry and he was being so nice to her. Misa was so overwhelmed with different emotions that she was surprised that she didn't break down by the sheer pressure. She began to sob and L got worried. He jumped from the chair and quickly walked to the crying Misa.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" l held her hands and stared into her eyes, trying to read them.

"I am so very sorry! I was just so sad! And so jealous! And your job! And the mission... Death Note... Near-chan..." Misa tried to apologize, but she just began to sprout the word without forming sentences, followed by a series of hiccups.

"Misa. You're not making any sense. Sit down and have a glass of water." L stared at her worriedly. Of all the possible reactions, this was one that he wasn't expecting.

"Stop being so nice! I stole the Death Note!" Misa pushed against him and turned her back on him. She didn't want to see his face. She knew it would only make her feel worse.

"...I know."

Misa was so shocked that she stopped crying. She turned to face him and saw him smirking.

"You knew? You bastard!" Misa began pounding her fists against his chest.

"Now, Misa. Did you really believe you could outsmart me? Stealing the Death Note was a very silly thing to do. I only needed the people who knew about it's existence and the people who could actually steal it. You were the only option. Did Rem help you?" L caressed her face.

"Yes..." Misa pouted.

He smiled and dipped his head to kiss her. Misa eagerly met him and soon they were exchanging caresses on the couch. However, L's cellphone rang. He ignored it, but the ringing was annoying and it was vibrating in places it shouldn't be. He fished it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

Misa watched as his face morphed from annoyance to concern and then slight anger. He snapped the phone shut and sighed. He pulled his knees up and began to nibble on his thumb. Misa kneeled beside him and asked.

"L. What's wrong?"

"Where is Rem and the Death Note?"

"In the Shinigami Realm. She's hidden there. Should I call her?"

"Please do. Yagami Light has just escaped from prison with the help of a Shinigami."

* * *

_Oh Yes!_

_It's finished! Thank God! So, I still don't have a release date for the sequel but please look forward to it. Reviews are very appreciated, thank you very much._


End file.
